<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in hand, through the happy and sad times by Omniasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766176">Hand in hand, through the happy and sad times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniasu/pseuds/Omniasu'>Omniasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Moving Out, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniasu/pseuds/Omniasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about how the lives of the characters procede after the curse broke. The focus will be on the life of Tohru and Kyo as they move out from Tokyo and journey through their new lives together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame, Manabe Kakeru/Nakao Komaki, Mitsuru/Sohma Ritsu, Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A quiet dinner evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As evening approaches in Shigure's house the couple prepare dinner together, an activity they both enjoy doing in each others company. </p>
<p>The house is completly quiet, since both Yuki and Shigure are currently gone. Of course Shigure has moved back to live in the Sohma estate from on to live with Akito leaving behind Tohru, Kyo and Yuki but it is rare for Yuki to be gone for so long.<br/>
Even when he has to take care of student council business he usually arrives only a few hours after the two. Though there were times that he came later because he hung out with his friends from the student council. It brings a smile to Tohru's face to see how much he grew and opened up to others. Though it still concerns her since this is the longest that he was gone.</p>
<p>" Why is Yuki so late today" Tohru asks loudly to herself as she filets the fish in front of her.</p>
<p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you that he decided to spend the night at his girlfriend's appartement today."Kyo replies.</p>
<p>He suddenly remembers what Yuki said to him this morning.<br/>
" I'm going to spend the night at my girlfriends home so you two dont have to wait for me to arrive for dinner. You can thank me for giving you some alone time with Honda-san if you want!"<br/>
That bastard's smirk sure pissed him off but he does admit that he is grateful for any opportunity to spend time with Tohru.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute! Yuki-kun has a girlfriend?! Tohru gasped in shock.</p>
<p>" Oh yeah you haven't heard until now.I think they got together when you were still in that hospital. He said her name was Machi Kuragi." he replied plainly.</p>
<p>" Wait... that is the girl that visited me in the hospital with Yuki-kun! Was it rude for me to not realize that already? Did I offend them in any way? I need to-" She starts to talk in an endless spiral until Kyo lightly bumps her head with his knuckle so that her attention is directed at him.</p>
<p>" First calm down. It is impossible for you to offend someone in any way. It just isn't in your nature. Secondly you can introduce yourself properly to her during school and. Thirdly let's just focus on cooking for now." Kyo calmy tells her. He always knows how to calm her down.</p>
<p>" Ok..." Tohru responds meekly, apparently having exhausted herself from panic.</p>
<p>" She is too damn cute when she's panicking like this..." He thought.</p>
<p>" Oh, by the way Kyo-kun!" she starts to say with energy again.<br/>
" Uo-chan and Hana-chan suggested that all of us should have a party since we graduate from school soon! What do you think? We could hold it here! But only if you want..." She says meekly with anticipation.</p>
<p>The day that they depart to live by themselves, away from everyone else is fast aproaching with their graduation only being a few days ahead. There is still a lot of business here that they need to finish before they leave. They both made up their minds for this but this still doesn't make Kyo any less guilty about seperating her from everyone else. Well Kyo also feels sad about leaving certain people behind, Shisho being one of them. If there's anything that he can do to make Tohru happy he will do it without question.</p>
<p>" Of course. Anything you want." He responded with a smile.</p>
<p>" Thank you, Kyo-kun!" she exclaims happily hugging him with all the strength that she can muster which he returns gently. Both of their hands are still dirty from preparing the fish but neither of them care at the moment. Cleaning can come later.</p>
<p>It's rare for Tohru to engage in any kind of intimate action with Kyo since she is still too embarassed and insecure to do it so casually. In most cases it's him acting first wether that's hugging, kissing, holding hands and the such. That makes these moments where Tohru's happiness overwhelms her so much that she doesn't shy away from engaging first that much more special. He'll take any opportunity for these moments to occur and making her happy is his opportunity to do just that. Which is convenient since making her happy is his life goal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first time that I have attempted writing a fanfiction. It seemed like fun and I am interested in writing my own stories so I thought that this may be a good opportunity to practice that. I thought it would be exciting to write about Fruits Basket since I have finished the manga only recently and since I am currently watching the reboot. I am really excited to watch the scenes in the manga animated. I am not entirely sure on how many chapters I plan on writing but I will try my best to make new chapters though I can't promise it to be regularly.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Future plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its afternoon in school and the bell is currently heard throughout the entire building signaling the end of todays lesson.</p><p>" Well then all of you are dismissed for today. Have a nice weekend." Their homeroom teacher Mayuko sends her students away.</p><p>Tohru, Kyo, Hanajima and Arisa are currently going home from school while discussing the graduation party they plan on holding.</p><p>" Man, these lessons are a real pain in the butt right now! What point is there to hold lessons now when we are already done with all our exams!" Arisa shouts in frustration.</p><p>" But I am really happy that I managed to pass all of the exams." Tohru sighs from visible exhaustion.<br/>
" Even if I had to take them all later because of my hospitalization. Not to mention Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun took their time to tutor me." She thought quietly with visible embarassment.</p><p>She cannot be more grateful to the both of them for helping her. Kyo-kun is a surprisingly diligent student so he had no problems tutoring her in the subjects she had trouble in and Yuki-kun would always come to help whenever Kyo-kun was away to help with the dojo. After Tohru was done with all her exams sometimes Kyo-kun started to be gone for a lot longer than usual but he still didn't tell her the reason why. He often arrived home with a tense expression in his eyes, which worries her a lot. She trusts that he will tell her sometimes later.</p><p>" I am also glad to have managed passing all my exams without fail. I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to graduate" Hanajima says with her usual vacant expression.</p><p>" Honestly your poor parents were more worried about that than you were. You should take all this more seriously" Arisa responds bluntly.</p><p>" I wonder. But I utterly lack the motivation to do so..." Hanajima responds in hanajima-fashion.</p><p>" Hana-chan please stay strong!" Tohru squeks in panic.</p><p>" What about you Tohru? Do you plan on taking a job immediatly once you move out with Carrots here?" Arisa asks in curiosity while glancing towards Kyo, who remained quiet for a while now.</p><p>" Oh! Yes, I will start looking for a job once we have settled in our new appartement and Kyo-kun will start his apprenticeship in the local dojo that Shisho-san has already recommended him in! Shisho-san apparently is friends with the owner." Tohru exclaims very enthusiastically.</p><p>" Kazuma-san is such a good father and a very respectable man. I am really glad to be working as an assistant to such a kindhearted individual!" Hana says very deviously while very subtly smirking towards Kyo.<br/>
" I hope you will look forward to having a new mama." She says looking like evil incarnate.</p><p>Kyo shudders at the thought.<br/>
" T-there's no way that he would want to get together with someone so much younger than him! He isn't interested in finding love anyway" He retorts hoping this will shut her down.</p><p>" I always enjoy a challenge." She says with no hesitation whatsoever.</p><p>" There's no way this will actually happen" Kyo reassures himself in his own mind.</p><p>" But what do you plan on doing after school, Uo-chan?" Tohru asks.</p><p>" Oh yeah, I plan on moving into Kureno's place after this and as for a job..." Arisa ponders.<br/>
" I guess I will become a model." She says plainly.</p><p>" You still haven't thought this through yet, did you" Kyo sighs.</p><p>Tohru smiles to herself faintly. She is glad that Uo-chan finally gets to be with Kureno-san after the curse broke. She does not really know where Kureno moved to but she heard that Akito-san supported that decision and covered all the expenses for that. She is glad that everybody now gets to be free with the curse gone. She is glad that everybody can now attain their own happiness without being restricted any longer. She is glad that everybody can now move on.</p><p>" By the way. Who is actually going to come to that graduation party that you guys planned?" Kyo asks trying to finally change the subject.</p><p>" Oh yeah! Yuki-kun said that he and Machi-chan both plan on attending! Momiji-kun heard about the party and asked to come as well and convinced Haru as well. Haru also promised to convince Isuzu-san to come as well! This is going to be so exciting!" Tohru rapidly starts to say with constantly increasing excitement.</p><p>" I see that you and that Machi girl became friends really quickly." He replies with a gentle smile.</p><p>" Yes! She is such a fun person! I can really see why she and Yuki-kun are so well together!" She responds with total glee.</p><p>The four of them now wave farewell to each other and go their seperate ways.</p><p>Tohru absolutely loves the peace of walking beside Kyo-kun while holding his hand. She feels like she could do this forever without ever getting bored.</p><p>Kyo shares the exact same sentiment. There is something enjoyable about the mutual understanding that they both just enjoy each others company without needing to talk throughout this tranquility.<br/>
Soon this will be something they get to do undisturbed.</p><p>Tohru is really glad that the curse is gone now. She is glad that everybody is free from now on. But most importantly to her she's glad that she is now able to be with Kyo-kun throughout all of this while holding his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No longer fear to be given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Eh, Honda-san are you going on an errand today?" Yuki asks watching Tohru packing her things.</p><p>" Ah, Yuki-kun! Yes, me and Kyo-kun have a few errands to complete today so we will likely no be back until evening begins. I have made some miso soup and some other dishes in the fridge so feel free to heat them up later." Tohru responds as she makes sure that she packed everything she needed for today.</p><p>" That's very thoughtful of you but I could have managed on my own, you know..." He says with a slight pout.</p><p>" Well... Yuki-kun I... just wanted to save you the trouble! Yes that is all I wanted!" she says slightly panicked while looking away from him.</p><p>" Honda-san that did not sound very convincing." He said with a slight frown.</p><p>" It's because your cooking is basically rat poison. I don't know whose cooking is worse, Shisho's or yours." Kyo responds behind him with a smirk.</p><p>" O-of course not! I would never think that! Kyo-kun that was not very nice!" She panicked while flailing her arms around.<br/>
But she has to admit as someone who values efficiancy above all else Tohru hurts at the thought of ingredients being mistreated...<br/>
The mere mention of Yuki-kun's homemade pancakes is enough to make her shudder. All burnt... mixed in with whatever ingredients he likely got his hands on and leaving the kitchen in an absolute mess. She determined herself to eat them, both not wanting to hurt Yuki-kun's feelings and feeling intense pain at the thought of wasting food. She was glad that Kyo-kun helped her finish all these dishes. The stomachaches they both endured for the next daysthough were a great reminder to never let Yuki-kun near the kitchen ever again.</p><p>" But you're not denying it, Honda-san?" Yuki asks in disappointment.<br/>
" Fine, I can practice cooking once i move into my new appartement for university!" he shouts with a forced huff.</p><p>" When you live alone nobody will be able to call an ambulence for you." Kyo teases.</p><p>" Shut up, stupid cat!" he responds with a slight smile creeping up his face.</p><p>It warms her to see that the aura between the two has mellowed so much to the point that their conversations almost seemed "friendly".</p><p>" By the way what errands do you two have to attend to today?" Yuki asks to change the topic.</p><p>" Well first we would like to visit my grandfather and tell him that we are moving away. Then we we visit Shisho-san in his dojo and finally we need to go to the grocery store to buy some supplies for the party!" She recites while putting away the bag she prepared.</p><p>" Well I wish you a good day then, Honda-san!" he says with a smile.</p><p>" Thank you!" she smiled.</p><p>" Not wishing a good day for me, eh, stupid rat?" Kyo says casually.</p><p>" Nope, stupid cat." He responds bluntly.</p><p>- </p><p>As Tohru and Kyo walk towards her grandfather's house while holding hands, Tohru tries to recite all of their tasks for the day.</p><p>" grandfather, Shishou, party..." she mumbles several times over to herself.</p><p>By the fourth time that she repeated herself in she feels a fist knock against her head gently again and she focuses on Kyo once again.</p><p>" Relax. You won't forget anything and I am also here. You don't have to singlehandedly make sure that everything goes as planned.</p><p>" Yes, of course... thank you Kyo-kun..." she mumbles slightly while leaning her head against his shoulder to relax.<br/>
" I think I am just a little bit nervous about telling grandfather about our departure..." She tries to force a smile.</p><p>" Naturally. But you're also tense about meeting your other relatives like last time, right." He says bluntly.<br/>
He was always so good at telling how she feels and what she tries to hide from others...<br/>
The aura between Tohru and her relatives is very awkward. They may not directly hate her but they still very prejudiced towards her because of their preconceptions about her mother.</p><p>" Yes, I guess I am... but since you are here with me I will be alright! You are protecting me after all!" she says happily while she hugs his arm from the side.</p><p>Kyo is glad that she is starting to not shy away from others help, especially when it is his help.<br/>
After all he told her during the first time he and the rat rescued her from her relatives. " It's ok to be selfish once in a while."<br/>
She is starting to trust that others won't look at her in a negative way if she expresses her own wants. She is starting to trust that others won't leave her behind for saying what she feels.</p><p>They finally arrive at her grandfather's house as she knocks on he door.</p><p>They wait for a bit until Tohru's aunt opens the door.<br/>
Her aunt immediatly puts on a polite smile even if it looks a bit forced.</p><p>" Hello Tohru, grandpa is up ahead in the living room to the right." she says quickly.<br/>
" Is this your new boyfriend? The boy from last time who broke into our house with that other boy?" she slightly frowns.</p><p>" Yes he is my... boyfriend..." she feels way too awkard saying it. This is the first time she introduced anyone to Kyo as her boyfriend and the first person she introduces him to is his aunt of all people. She is beyond nervous right now. Her face must be beyond red. As she looks up she sees that Kyo is in a similiar state.</p><p>" It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. I apologize for the last incident." He says bluntly. Tohru appreciates that Kyo does not respond to the apparent hostility her aunt emanates. He know that Tohru does not want a fight to break out.</p><p>" Sure. The pleasure is likewise. Go ahead." She says halfheartedly while pointing towards the room that is likely where her grandfather is currently in.</p><p>" Thank you for having us." Tohru says quickly before entering with Kyo.</p><p>They both enter the living room as they see Tohru's grandfather looking up and smiling at them gently.</p><p>"Hello Kyok-, I mean Tohru-san. And..." he says gently.</p><p>" Kyo. Kyo Sohma." Kyo responds quickly while bowing down to him.</p><p>" Ah, yes I remember you. You were here that last time and I also met you in the graveyard." He remembers.</p><p>" First I would like to say that he... he is my boyfriend!" They both tense up again. She still feels nervous saying it so bluntly.</p><p>" Then I would like to congratulate you both." He said simply.</p><p>" There is something else we would like to say here..." she starts to tense up again.</p><p>" We... we will move away from here shortly after we graduate from school!" she starts to say. By the end her eyes turn to spirals having exhausted herself mentally from saying so much in just two sentences.</p><p>" Oh my... that is a very rash decision." he ponders.</p><p>Suddenly Kyo bows down before him with a serious expression Tohru rarely sees him with. His head touching the ground.</p><p>" I apologize. The decision to move away was mine." He starts.</p><p>" But it was my decision to follow him!" Tohru quickly interjects panickly.</p><p>Kyo looks up at her smiling with a face that tells her." It's ok."</p><p>" I promise that I will not mistreat her. I will make her happy. I promise to disappoint neither you nor Kyoko-san." He says with a determined face.</p><p>" Lift your head, boy. I can see that Tohru-san trusts you more than anything. It is you who saved her, right? It's probably thanks to meeting you that Tohru-san has changed for the better. Since Kyoko-san passed away Tohru-san has been unable to move on. She was fragile and could only hold on to whatever promises she made to her mother. Otherwise she would have broken down completly that day." Her grandfather rambles. Kyo's expression darkens. His guilt eating away at him for what happened.<br/>
He is brought back to reality by a squeze on his hands. As he looks up he sees Tohru smiling with confidence at him.</p><p>" The Tohru from back then could have never made a decision as rash as moving away from here. You made time move for her again. For that I am eternaly grateful to you. I entrust you to her. I trust that you will not betray the trust that me, Kyoko-san and Katsuya put on you." He finishes.</p><p>" Grandfather!" Tohru says with tears in her eyes as she runs hugs him with all her might.<br/>
" Thank you... " she manages to mumble through her tears.</p><p>Kyo himself teared up at the trust that was given to him. He felt unworthy.<br/>
" I may be unworthy but I will not fail you." he says determined.</p><p>" Now. I imagine that you two have other business to attend to right now. Also don't worry about your relatives and their opinions here Tohru-san. What matters is not what they may think of you two but what you think." He finishes.</p><p>" Yes, of course! Thank you, Grandfather" She hugs him one last time.</p><p>The couple bow down once more as they bid him farewell.</p><p>" Next up is Shisho-san! Right Kyo-kun?" She smiles with eyes that are still red from crying.</p><p>" Yes." He smiles fondly at her.</p><p>" You made time move for her again" He thought back to those words.</p><p>These words were much more than he deserved. After all he made it stop in the first place. No. He will no longer think like that. If all of these people who love Tohru so very much trust him with such an important task he has no choice but to exceed their expectations. He will make her happy. He vowed to atleast do that much. He owes atleast that much to her and the people that trust him so much.</p><p>Tohru herself decided that she will no longer restrain herself from the happiness she is given. She will no longer fear to be given. She can no longer betray the love and trust that she is given. She will move on and if it is with her Kyo-kun then she will handle it.<br/>
Now that her time is moving she wants to spend it every moment of it with the man that she loves more than anything. She owes atleast that much to the people around her who love her so very much and whom she loves equally as much. She needs to trust the love that she is given.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awkward tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After visiting Tohru's grandfather the couple's next objective is visiting Shisho.<br/>
First of all they need to visit him in order to confirm wether the luggage they sended him has already been transported to their new appartement.<br/>
Secondly Kyo has promised to help out at the dojo, which he intends to do today.</p><p>As they walk on the side of streets, hand in hand, they take in fresh air and bask in the beauty of the cherry blossoms finally blooming. A sign of spring finally arriving. And a sign of their graduation.</p><p>" Wow, this is so pretty! What do you think, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asks, still in awe with the scenery before her.</p><p>" Yes, it really is." He replies with a grin creeping up on him.<br/>
" Though are you really this amazed with a scenery you get to see every year?"</p><p>" Even if I have seen it a lot that does not change the fact all of this is beautiful!" she responds with eyes that practically shine with stars.</p><p>He figured. She really does not take anything for granted and always appreciates everything to the fullest.<br/>
She really is like a child. Always with a one track mind and filled with this childlike fascination for everything.</p><p>" Also... this is in a way the first time I get to look at this scenery with you. So..." She mumbles, her cheeks absolutely red.</p><p>She really is too adorable.</p><p>" Yeah it does feel much prettier this way, doesn't it?" He says to relieve her from further embaressement.<br/>
Although he couldn't resist himself in this moment any longer and kissed her for a moment.<br/>
He'll never tire from kissing her. The way her lips taste. The way her face always flushes. Though he can't deny that his own cheeks must also be pretty pink by now, too.</p><p>Once they arrive they first encounter Kunimitsu.</p><p>" Ah, Tohru-san and Kyo are finally here! Hello to both of you!" Kunimitsu immediatly greets them.</p><p>" Hello, Kunimitsu-san!" Tohru eagerly greets back and Kyo just settles with a "Sup'"</p><p>" Kazuma-san is currently in the kitchen so go ahe-." He says before being interrupted by Kyo grabbing his shoulders.</p><p>" What is he doing in the kitchen?! You how awful he is at anything housekeeping related so why would you let him in there?!" Kyo panicks.</p><p>"Well..." Kunimitsu starts before continueing. " You do remember who applied here to be his assistant, right?" says with a troubled smile.<br/>
Kyo immediatly freezes in shock.</p><p>" Oh no..." He starts before running to the kitchen at full speed.</p><p>" Kyo-kun?!" Tohru shouts." What happened Kyo-kun?!" Tohru panicks before deciding to run after him. </p><p>Entering the kitchen the next scene before Tohru's eyes confuses her.<br/>
Based on Kyo's prior reaction she almost assumed that a murder occured.</p><p>She sees Shisho-san and Hana-chan cooking together.</p><p>" Hana-chan?! What are you doing in Shisho-san's house?! Are you two getting married?!" Tohru shouts in a panic. Kyo looks like he lost his will to live.</p><p>" Oh,Tohru! I told you, didn't I? I am now working as an assistant under Kazuma-san so I among other things help out in the kitchen." Hana responds.</p><p>" Oh Hello, Kyo and Tohru!" Kazuma happily greets them ready to give Kyo a headpat. Kyo breaks out of the headpat after two seconds of staring at the empty air.</p><p>" First.Of.All. Shishou! Didn't I tell you to stay away from the kitchen!?" Kyo shouts.</p><p>" Well, of course the kitchen was Kunimitsu's responsibility back then but after hiring Hanajima-san here I started to feel guilty about my inability to do any housekeeping tasks so I have Hanajima-san teach me those things." Kazuma responds.<br/>
" Also... I figured I wanted to become a more responsible adult for when my grandchildren arrive!" He happily adds while looking at the couple.</p><p>" Hah? what do you-" Kyo asks confused before he played back Shisho's sentence.<br/>
" SHISHO!" he shouts with cheeks as red as tomatoes. Tohru's eyes are now spinning with a blush on her face that rivals Kyo's right now.</p><p>" I am sure you would be a great grandfather, Kazuma-san" Hana says with a smile.<br/>
" And I am sure I would be great grandmother, right?" Hana whispers toward Kyo who blanches at the statement.</p><p>" So moving on I assume the two of you came to ask about the luggage?" He asks getting back to the important topic. If so don't worry the luggage has already been transported."</p><p>" I...see..." Kyo manages to mumble, still trying to recover.</p><p>" Thank you Shisho-san for going through the trouble!" Tohru exclaims while bowing her head frantically.</p><p>" It's no problem. I'm just glad that I could help." He replies happily.</p><p>" But you already helped us so much! More than I could ever ask for! I'm not sure I deserve such-" She says before stopping herself. There she goes like always rejecting the kindness given to her. Always second guessing whether she deserves it. She's sure that Kyo-kun will scold her later. The strict look he gave her right now tells her that much.</p><p>" Tohru don't worry. We are a family and I am happy to help both of you in any way I can!" he says simply.</p><p>" Yes..." she says weakly.</p><p>" Now if I remember correctly you promised to help out at the dojo today, right?" Kazuma moves on.</p><p>" Oh, yes" Kyo remembers. Since this will be his last time at the dojo for a while he wanted to take the opportunity to help out as much as possible. And say his goodbyes to the place and people that mean so much to him...</p><p>" Well since my shift is over for a while I will accompany Tohru while you are busy then." Hanajima says bluntly.</p><p>" I would be delighted to go with you Hana-chan, if you really don't mind!" Tohru happily exclaims.</p><p>Kyo tries to look hostile towards Hanajima but in the end smirks at her." Yeah, please keep her company."</p><p>" You don't have to tell me twice." She says bluntly but with a faint smile of her own.</p><p>-</p><p>After telling their goodbyes to Kyo and Kazuma the girls procede to leave the dojo. Tohru does not know what they should do for the next hours or so that Kyo-kun is busy so she just follows Hanajima to wherever she leads the way.</p><p>" So are you excited about your departure soon, Tohru?" Hanajima asks with her smile that is reserved to Tohru only.</p><p>"Yes! I am really excited but I feel bad about leaving all of you behind..." She starts to say happily while ending on a very sad note.</p><p>" Well as long as you return occasionally I will be fine. Tell Kyon that there will be hell to pay if he plans to keep you to himself." Hanajima warns.</p><p>" D-do not worry! Kyo-kun is kind and always thinks about my wellbeing..." She says with a blush creeping up on her again.</p><p>" This is the least he should do. Any less and I would personally murder him." She says bluntly.</p><p>" P-please do not-" Tohru stammers but gets cutt off.</p><p>" I am just joking, my dear. You're just too adorable when you're panicking." Hanajima interupts while embracing Tohru in a gentle hug.</p><p>" By the way, Hana-chan. Where exactly are we heading now?" Tohru asks.</p><p>" Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, did I? We are going to go visit A-chan" She replies.</p><p>" A-chan?" Tohru asks confused.</p><p>" I mean Akito Sohma." Hanajima explains.</p><p>"Eh?! You are friends?! Since when?" She aks shocked.</p><p>" Both me and Arisa are. It was during your hospital stay." She replies.</p><p>Well she did not expect them to become friends. Especially not so quickly.</p><p>" But would it not be rude to visit uninvited?" She panicks.</p><p>" Don't worry, Tohru." She reassures her." I already made plans with her that I would come today. Oh, Arisa will also be here."<br/>
" I knew that you and Kyon would arrive here today so I took the opportunity to plan all of this."</p><p>" But we did not tell Shishou that we would come here today specifically!" Tohru says.</p><p>" A few days ago I sensed something from both of your waves. You seemed to look forward to something and since it is my duty to make sure that Kyon does not commit any indecency with you I took a peek at your diary during school lunch to know wether you would go on any dates. Since I saw that you would visit Kazuma-san I figured that I would snatch you away for the day." She says bluntly.</p><p>"Nothing ever goes past you, does it, Hana-chan?" Tohru replies and laughs nervously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Girl talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tohru and Hanajima are currently on their way towards the Sohma estate in order to meet Akito since Kyo has to help out at the dojo for the day.<br/>As they finally get to see the gate towards the Sohma's, Tohru and Hanajima see Arisa standing near it seemingly waiting for the two of them.</p>
<p>" Ah, there you two are! Arisa waves at them as a greeting.</p>
<p>" Uo-chan!" Tohru happily runs towards her. The two embrace each other in a tight hug with Hanajima joining them in.</p>
<p>" So basically Carrots is busy and decided to finally let us borrow you, eh? And I thought he wouldn't give us any alone time till you two depart soon." Arisa says slightly annoyed, hands behind her head, as they walk toward the gate.<br/>"Guess this means that we should make the best of the time we have then." She says while embracing Tohru from behind.</p>
<p>" Yes! I am looking forward to meeting Akito-san today!" Tohru says reminiscing the time at the hospital where she and Akito put what happened behind them and officially became friends.<br/>It has been a very long time since Tohru was in the Sohma estate. The last time she tried to find Kureno. Come to think about it this is the first time that she is in Sohma estate to relax as opposed to last time where she basically broke in and had to avoid being spotted by any of the Sohma members. She looks back on Momo and Momoji and how they helped her that time. She wonders if Momiji has come in contact with Momo since the curse broke. And her objective at that time, Kureno, is finally free and can be with Uo-chan soon.</p>
<p>As they enter the Sohma estate Tohru takes in the tranquil beauty of this place. She did not have the opportunity to really appreciate it last time when she went here.<br/>You can tell how old yet well kept all of the structure and buildings are in this place. You can truly feel the history of this place and the value that the residents place on it. However this also shows the sohma's way of exclusivity. It almost feels hostile. Like Tohru and her friends do no belong here. It is after all the place that banned outsiders and also the place where the Zodiacs had to endure hundreds of years worth of abuse and neglect. Never able to fight against any of it. Yes, this beauty is built upon the pain of those that the Sohma's conveniently ignored in order to keep all of this together. It is exactly like what Akito previously envisioned. Unchanging and Enduring. It makes Tohru uneasy.<br/>This is also the place where the Cat had to endure the brunt of it all. Everybody's spite, hatred and pity. It makes her want to cry. Kyo-kun had to endure all of this, never able to escape any of it. At least he managed to escape some of it thanks to Shisho-san. Having to face all of this with only his hatred toward Yuki-kun to keep him sane. And this could have been the place where he had to live his entire life. In the darkness that every other Cat before him had to live with. Never loving or being loved. She does not know what she would have done had the curse not broken. She-</p>
<p>Her thoughts get interrupted by Uotani who rests her head on Tohru's shoulder.<br/>" I noticed that all of these Sohma people stare at us with a very sour look in their eyes." Uotani mumbles with no real concern in her voice. </p>
<p>" Of course she would not be intimitated by any of this." Tohru thought with a smile.</p>
<p>" Well, we should just ignore them." Hanajima says after some thought." We are A-chan's guests after all, so it would not do them any good to openly oppose the head."</p>
<p>" True." Uotani simply says.</p>
<p>As they enter the main building where Akito is supposed to be, they are greeted by two maids who upon seeing them bow before them.</p>
<p>" Greetings. Akito-sama is already expecting you. Please follow us." They said in a very forced yet polite tone.</p>
<p>"O-of course! Thank you for having us!" Tohru says bowing down before them. They seem a bit annoyed yet simply continue on.</p>
<p>They do as they are told and are brought into a modest room with a chabudai and pillows for chairs. A generous amount of snacks lie on the chabudai with a teapot and some teacups lying on the middle.</p>
<p>" Please wait in this room. The head will arrive shortly." The maids says before closing the sliding door.</p>
<p>" Talk about a stiff greeting, yeesh." Arisa grumbles.</p>
<p>" But they were very polite!" Tohru says trying to calm her.</p>
<p>" Sure, they were very polite but they didn't seem to really enjoy our presence, did they."</p>
<p>" Well we are imposing on them, are we not?" Tohru says nervously.</p>
<p>" Don't you start feeling bad about any of it. Plus if they are polite then I do not know what to call you then." Arisa says with a smirk in order to snap Tohru out of her guilt trip.</p>
<p>" Am I really that polite?" Tohru mumbles.</p>
<p>" The politest human I have ever come across." Hanajima says while embracing her from behind.</p>
<p>" Do I also seem... rude when talking politely?" Tohru says with concern and sadness in her eyes.</p>
<p>" I swear you worry about the smallest things. Though this is what I love about you!" Arisa says hugging her.<br/>" Your politeness is different. It's a reflection of your desire to connect with others. It's a completly different thing from the forced politeness that they show."</p>
<p>Tohru smiles a bit when hearing this.</p>
<p>" Oh, I just love this kind of lovey doveyness amongt girls!" The girls hear a familiar voice from behind.</p>
<p>They see that the sliding door is already open and that Shigure arrived with Akito by his side. <br/>" Hello, girls!" Shigure greets them with his usual goofy grin.</p>
<p>" Oh right, I forgot the writer has moved in." Uotani says.<br/>" I already wondered why this building simply emanated the waves of a pervert..." Hanajima says, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>" How cruel! Did your parents never teach you to respect your elders?" Shigure replies with a fake pout.</p>
<p>" We were also taught to be wary of the shady elders." They both replied while Tohru nervously panicked at the fight that broke out.</p>
<p>" Ehm, hello, Shigure-san!" Tohru tries to stop the conflict.</p>
<p>" Ah, hello, my lovely Tohru-kun! At least one person here knows their manners when visiting us!" Shigure says in a condescending yet fake tone.</p>
<p>" Enough. Shigure please leave us for a while" Akito finally speaks up wishing to shut him up finally.</p>
<p>" Sure, I can tell when I am not needed." He says while pretending to cry before vanishing behind the door.</p>
<p>" It seems that you got him under a very tight leash, eh?" Ua says with a smirk.</p>
<p>" I wish he was this easily controllable..." AKito replies simply.</p>
<p>As Tohru finally takes in Akito's appearance she really starts to see how pretty she is now that she wears womanly clothes. A purple kimono with a red obi around her waist that nicely complements the purple of the kimono and her hair, which is now longer with the left side tied together. She truly looks beautiful.</p>
<p>" You look so pretty A-chan!" Tohru shouts before thinking.</p>
<p>Akito shows very clear discomfort.</p>
<p>" S-should I not call you that? Tohru says nervously.</p>
<p>" N-no it's just that I am not used to this name yet and I don't think that that name suits me well and-" Akito says before being interrupted by Hanajima.</p>
<p>" Have more confidence. I think your name is very cute and suits you well." She says with a smirk.</p>
<p>" R-right. Let us just leave this at that. Tohru-san, feel free to adress me in any way you feel comfortable in." Akito says with a slight blush showing.</p>
<p>" O-ok... A-chan" Tohru says before settling on the nickname, after all. She can't tell from Akito's slight squirming wether she likes it or not, though.</p>
<p>" So how is the situation with with the Sohmas nowadays?" Arisa asks.</p>
<p>" There is still a lot to do. A very big majority of the Sohmas oppose the changes that I have enforced. Well I managed shut up most of people through increasing the fundings that they receive. Still a lot of people who are stuck on the traditions of old will not change their mind any time soon and will likely continue to oppose my decisions. The fact that both the zodiacs and my god status are no more is something they cannot accept that easily. Not to mention there is the faction of people who follow my mother Ren. They will likely never accept me as their leader no matter what I do. </p>
<p>Tohru thought back to what Kureno told her long ago. " She and Akito hate each other intensely." <br/>"To have such a relationship with your own parent... I could never imagine such a thing." Tohru thinks with a sad frown appearing on her face.</p>
<p>" I may try to improve my relationship with her but the damage is likely not something I can ever fix. Still it is my responsibilty to do it, wether it is futile or not." Akito ends with a slight smile.</p>
<p>" We got your back, A-chan! Right, Hanajima? Uotani replies as she hugs Akito who is taken by surprise by that action.</p>
<p>" Right. That is what friends do." Hanajima says with a muffled voice while stuffing her mouth with snacks.</p>
<p>" At least talk after you eat..." Arisa sighs.</p>
<p>" Still I am surprised that both of you know about the zodiac curse." Tohru says with a surprised yet strangely happy tone.</p>
<p>" I have told them during their many visits when you were in the hospital." Akito replies.</p>
<p>" Yeah it was a real shocker, alright... I am suprised that you managed to keep this a secret from us for so long." Arisa says tilting her head slightly.</p>
<p>" I had to. It was a condition for letting me stay without erasing my memories." Tohru says.</p>
<p>" Yes. I truly caused a lot of pain to all of you. I know that you would not seek retribution from me, Tohru-san, so I turned to Hanajima-san and Uotani-san." Akito says with a slightly sad expression.</p>
<p>" Please! We should no longer dwell on that!" Tohru says with a determined frown.</p>
<p>" Not to mention, me and Hanajima here don't really have the right to judge you on the whole zodiac situation, either. Even with Kureno's situation. For someone who only found out about all of this recently I can't really be the judge here." Arisa says while relaxing her head on the table.</p>
<p>" Though we me and Arisa have decided to punish her for having injured our precious Tohru. Both during your beach stay and the recent incident. That is a sin we will not forgive lightly. The judge Hanajima-sama has already handed down the verdict" Hanajima says with a grim expression on her mind.</p>
<p>" Y-you don't need to-" Tohru says panicked before being interrupted by Hanajima.</p>
<p>" That's why A-chan here will be forced to buy me snacks whenever I please for the next month." Hanajima says with a slightly victorious smile.</p>
<p>" This is it?" Tohru says while sighing in relief.</p>
<p>" I have asked for a harsher punishment but they refused." Akito says slightly disappointed.</p>
<p>" Trust me. You will take those words back next month. She may exhaust the entire sohma's funds if you're not careful." Arisa says as a warning.</p>
<p>" I'm looking forward to this month, A-chan." Hanajima replies, smiling incredibly evil.</p>
<p>" L-likewise..." Akito says, looking more concerned than usual.</p>
<p>" By the way... Tohru did something happen to Kyon recently?" Hanajima seems to ask out of the blue.</p>
<p>" Ehm, why?" Tohru asks, surprised by the sudden change in topic.</p>
<p>" Well, sometimes when he leaves the dojo his waves seem to turn very unpleasant and tense. Did he seem any different to you sometimes?" Hanajima asks with slight concern in her eyes.</p>
<p>" Now that you mention it... there are days where he arrives a lot later than usual. He seemed a bit different in those instances but he wouldn't tell me where he went." Tohru says, now concern shown all over her face.<br/>She decided to let it go, trusting that he would tell her sometimes but the worry didn't really ever stop.</p>
<p>" Could it be that he's cheating on you?" Hanajima says with a murderous look in her eyes.</p>
<p>" EH?!" Tohru shrieks with her eyes spinning in panic<br/>" N-no... He would not..." Tohru says with a slight lack of confidence.</p>
<p>" If he does, then he is dead. I will kill him personally. Hanajima! Get the sword ready!" Arisa says in a fury.</p>
<p>" Understood." Hanajima says in a similiar fury to Arisa.</p>
<p>" Kyo-kun would never do that! Especially not when we promised to move together..." Tohru tries to calm them both down.</p>
<p>" I think I know what Kyo has been doing." Akito says after a while.</p>
<p>All three of them turn their heads to her.</p>
<p>" Kyo has been visiting his father for a while." Akito says with a sad frown.</p>
<p>" Do you... mean his biological father?" Tohru asks as she starts to finally put the pieces together. She remembers how Kyo-kun told her about him. About how his mother died when he was young and how his father disowned him shortly after that.<br/>She completly forgot that Kazuma-san was his adoptive father.<br/>" So has Kyo-kun been trying to...?" Tohru starts but gets interrupted.</p>
<p>" Yes, he has been visiting him on several occasions. I know that because his father would constantly call me each time complaining and... demanding his imprisonment." Akito says, frowning.</p>
<p>" I... see." Tohru says with a sad expression.</p>
<p>She wished that he told her that. That he had asked her to accompany him on this. She feels sad about this but understands Kyo-kun's feelings. That does not matter, though. She wants to meet his father as well. The man who despises Kyo-kun to this extent. The man who wishes for his imprisonment.</p>
<p>All three of the girls look slightly shocked by the frown that appeared on Tohru's face. She looked very angry.</p>
<p>" Well, this is something that you and Carrots need to talk about then." Uotani saysn to break the silence. " You better spank him later for making you worry like this." She says with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>" Anyway let us move on now and enjoy the snacks." Hanajima says once again reaching for some of the snacks.</p>
<p>" You are a real glutton, you know that." Uotani sighs.</p>
<p>The girls spend the next hours or so talking and enjoying each others company. Some of the maids passing by seem to visibly show their displeasure at the presence of the girls but Hanajima simply scares them away through her wave powers.<br/>Tohru thought that Hanajima may be even scarier than how Akito was back then. If there is anything anybody has learned when meeting Hanajima then it is to not mess with her.<br/>The girls bid their farewell to Akito and leave the Sohma estate. Tohru and Hanajima say goodbye to Arisa and make their way back to the dojo together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. He has changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry that I was not able to make any new chapters for the time being! School has recently started so I was kind of busy and had not time to write more.<br/>I hope that from now on I will be able to make the new chapters more frequent!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tohru and Hanajima are on their way back to the dojo, Kazuma is currently holding today's lesson in the dojo.<br/>
Among the pupils Kyo, Kunimitsu and even Kagura are repeating each motion that Kazuma instructs them to make.</p><p>" Alright everyone, that is it for today's class. You are all dismissed. Make sure to clean up after yourselves and have a nice afternoon!" Kazuma shouts in order to make himself heard.</p><p>At that everyone simultanously bowed down before Kazuma and made their way to the changing rooms.<br/>
Before Kyo can make even one move forward an arm circles around his neck. It is Kunimitsu's.</p><p>" So... I have heard that this is the last time that you attend our dojo, huh Kyo?" Kunimitsu starts</p><p>" Yeah. Are you missing me already?" Kyo looks at him with a smug face.</p><p>Kunimitsu looks a bit surprised at Kyo's answer here. Never did Kyo respond in a manner that is not either cold or annoyed. It's kind of hard to imagine him as the boy who kept tell him "to mind his own business" whenever he even tried to get near him.<br/>
He doesn't really look like he's at edge anymore. Kyo did make progress over the last year or so but it still startles Kunimitsu to see how far he's come.</p><p>" Of course! Who else is going to help me babysit Kazuma-san or keep the dojo clean! I'm still not feeling comfortable with entrusting Hanajima-san with all that..." Kunimitsu says looking like a shiver went down his spine. He could swear that that girl has the aura of a serial murderer.</p><p>" So I'm just here for your convenience...?" Kyo responds rather meekly. Kunimitsu is not sure wether Kyo's annoyed expression is due to his mean comment or the mention of Hanajima. Probably both.</p><p>" Well since it is your last day how about helping around at least?" Kunimitsu asks playfully.</p><p>" Yeah, I  was already planning on doing that" Kyo days while breaking out of Kunimitsu's hold.</p><p>" So how does it feel to finally fly away from the nest? Are you not going to miss your senior?" Kunimitsu asks.</p><p>" I don't know... I honestly have no what I am feeling right now. Right now I am filled with excitement but at the same time fear and whole bunch of other emotions. It's kind of a pulpy mess. But... that makes me kind of more determined to do this. So that I can understand these feelings. There's no other choice but to do it. Especially since I am not alone anymore. I have people who have done so much for me. So much to change me from that pathetic mess I was. And I now have someone who I want to do all this with together. Someone for whom I want to grow." Kyo feels a like bit of weight has been lifted of his shoulders. He didn't even know that he had something like this bottled up. I probably was to focused elsewhere to notice my own worries..." He thought with a slight smile.</p><p>" Thank you Kunimitsu." Kyo said with a smile. Kunimitsu didn't expect such a genuine smile on Kyo's face.</p><p>" Huh? Thanks for what." Kunimitsu was a bit confused.</p><p>" I guess you helped me sort my feelings out a bit."</p><p>" Well, I guess if you were able to say so much without getting embarassed, I'm glad to help. You are also free to thank me for not laughing at you!" Kunimitsu said while poking Kyo's side with his elbow.</p><p>" Shut up." Kyo retorts.</p><p>Right after Kyo finishes his sentence he gets tackled in a hug by Kagura who seemingly was already done with changing back into her normal clothes.</p><p>" It's no fair to talk without me, you big meanies!" Kagura fake whines.</p><p>" Sorry, but I am not about to wait for you anytime I want to start a conversation with anyone in the vicinity." Kyo plainly states.</p><p>Kagura pouts.</p><p>" Not to mention, I had a heart to heart with little Kyo here so you were not allowed to listen anyways." Kunimitsu adds.</p><p>" Well I am not about to pry anymore then." Kagura says.<br/>
" Today is the last day I get to see you here, I assume?"</p><p>" Yeah." Kyo says." Well we will stay here at Shishou's for the night before we depart so you're free to visit till then."</p><p>Kagura smiles a bit at that comment. A year back his reply would have sounded something like " It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" Well no point in dwelling on that any longer.</p><p>" No that's fine. I'm just going to visit during your departure to say my farewells. After all I'm sure you would much prefer to spend the rest of your lovey dovey time with Tohru-kun, am I right?" Kagura pouts yet again.</p><p>" I can't deny that." Kyo smiles to himself.</p><p>" Hmph, Go figure" yet another pout appears.<br/>
" Well anyways bye, I gotta get home now. I'm pretty busy right now. Not to mention, I have to go bother Isuzu again!"</p><p>And with that Kagura leaves the dojo.</p><p>" That girl marches to the beat of her own drum, I swear." Kunimitsu sighs.<br/>
" Anyways I suggest you get going with cleaning the place up if you don't want to keep Tohru-san waiting when she arrives." </p><p>" Yeah, I guess I'll start." Kyo goes to get cleaning supplies.</p><p>He wonders where Tohru and Hanajima went anyways. Probably hanging out somewhere with the Gangster girl or something. He'll ask Tohru later. They have to go to the convenience store today anyways so she can tell him on the way.</p><p>" By the way, Kyo." Kunimitsu says with a rather serious tone.<br/>
" You didn't tell Tohru-san about your visits to you father, did you?"</p><p>Kyo flinched at the question.</p><p>" Welp, I figured." Kunimitsu sighs. "It's not my place to tell you what to do but I suggest you tell her soon"</p><p>" Yeah..."</p><p>At that Kunimitsu lightly kicked Kyo from behind and says " Now stop with the gloominess and start cleaning! I want to enjoy the work you're taking from me for today!"</p><p>" Jerk..." Kyo says and starts to work.</p><p>After an hours worth of cleaning, mixed in with annoying comments from Kunimitsu and occasional Kazuma encouraging and thanking him for the work, Kyo finished cleaning.</p><p>" Great job! Sad to see that I must do all of this alone from now on..." Kunimitsu says gloomily.</p><p>" Get used to it." Kyo says smugly.</p><p>" Now don't worry Kunimitsu!" Kazuma replies while placing a hand on his shoulder. " After all, Hanajima-san will also help out from now one, right?"</p><p>Both Kyo and Kunimitsu grimace at the comment.</p><p>" Yeah... sure" they both reply, leaving Kazuma confused.</p><p>" Ah! Speaking of which, the girls returned right now." Kazuma says, hurrying to the door to receive them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Welcome back, you two!" Kazuma greets Hanajima and Tohru who finally arrived from their little trip.</p>
<p>" We have returned." Hanajima says simply.</p>
<p>" Hello, Shiho-san and Kunimitsu-san!" She tried not to sound any different. She did not want to worry anyone here. This is something that she wishes to discuss with Kyo-kun alone. Rather this is a matter that she does not want anyone to be a part of. As selfish as it sounded to her.</p>
<p>" Kyo is in the hall right now so feel free to take him back home. If I recall correctly you still have some business today. So I'd rather not waste your time." Kazuma says probably sensing that Tohru wants to leave as soon as possible. </p>
<p>" Business?" Tohru asks very confused but after a second or two she finally figures it out. She meant to go to the grocery store with Kyo-kun after this to buy the supplies for the party they all planned. She completely forgot about it because she was so focused on the matter with Kyo. She already mentally chastisizes herself for once again being too narrowminded and forgetful. She always forgets her surroundings whenever she gets too focused on one thing. Which seems to happen a lot.</p>
<p>" AH, YES! We meant to go to the grocery store after this." Tohru squirms in embarassement to which Kazuma chuckles.<br/>" Ah, Hana-chan! Is there anything you would like me to buy for the party?"</p>
<p>" Oh, Tohru-kun, You don't need to do such a thing for me" Hanajima reassures.</p>
<p>" But I insist! Please think of it as repayment for the hanging out with me today!"</p>
<p>" Tohru-kun I don't need any repayment for getting to spend some time with you..."</p>
<p>" Ok..." Tohru sighs in defeat.</p>
<p>Hanajima chuckles at that defeated expression of Tohru. Always so eager to please others.</p>
<p>" Tohru!" Tohru immediately shifts her gaze to where that voice comes from. And sure enough Kyo is already on his way toward them.</p>
<p>" Kyo-kun! How was your..." Before having happiness overtake her like every time that she sees him after some time apart she once again focuses on the matter at hand. She stiffens and stops midsentence.<br/>"... day?" She tried to regain her cheerful demeneaor but it's clear that Kyo already noticed the subtle change in her voice.</p>
<p>" What's wrong?" He asks worried walking up to her.</p>
<p>" It's nothing. But we need to be on our way now, don't we?" she says a bit forcefully.</p>
<p>" Indeed. Try not to dodge the bullet you hear me? Or i'll curse you...." Hanajima threatens with her usual dark expression.</p>
<p>" Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" Kyo asks clearly confused. But he decides to not insist anymore seeing that Tohru has something urgen to talk to him about.<br/>" Whatever. Well, we'll be on our way now." He says as he goes to grab his stuff.</p>
<p>" Well I wish you both a nice evening then. Kyo, thanks for the keeping the place tidy today. We'll see each other tomorrow then." Kazuma says.</p>
<p>" Huh? Oh yeah, tomorrow is graduation day, huh... Yeah, see you till then. And don't worry. I gladly help out at the dojo." Kyo says.</p>
<p>" Then you won't mind me giving you my tasks everytime you'll come to visit, huh? I'll keep that in mind!" Kunimitsu says with a smug smile.</p>
<p>" Shut up." Kyo responds bluntly.</p>
<p>" Goodbye everyone!" Tohru says her farewells as well. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The couple walk in complete silence right now. Both uneasy about the tense atmosphere that appeared once they left the dojo. It could be because Tohru is clinging to Kyo's arm like a koala. It worries him slightly. She normally hesitates a lot on showing public affection. It's not like they don't do that kind of stuff already. It's not even awkward to them. At least not as awkward as when they first began dating. But this feels different to him than the usual Tohru. The way she acts right now isn't just open affection. It's like she's holding on to him for dear life. Like she's very upset.</p>
<p>Tohru cannot blame Kyo for being so tense right now. She is tense as well. And it doesn't help that she hasn't said anything since they left the dojo. She wishes to talk to Kyo in private. So she's looking for a place where no one is walking by.<br/>She doesn't want to worry him but she has come to learn that pretending to act normal does no work with Kyo. Rather acting normal in front of him just results in him getting worried even more. He's too perceptive when it comes to her.</p>
<p>They find an empty park. Nobody is walking by so Tohru decides to lead Kyo towards the nearest bench.</p>
<p>" So I guess you wanted to talk to me somewhere in private, huh?" Kyo says nervously while sittin down on the bench. Tohru does not let go of his arm and sits right next to him. </p>
<p>" Yes..." She says, trying to gather the words that she prepared while she went to the dojo with Hana-chan.<br/>" First... I would like to tell you that me and Hana-chan went to visit Uo-chan and A-chan." </p>
<p>" A-chan?" Kyo asks confused.</p>
<p>" I meant to say... Akito-san." She corrects herself. </p>
<p>" Oh, Akito, huh." Kyo says while looking into the distance. It is understandable to Tohru why Kyo would react like that to her mentioning Akito. He still does not know how to talk to her. Or rather how to feel about her. After everything that transpired she cannot blame any of the former zodiacs for their feelings toward Akito. So much hurting transpired. Akito herself does not know how to interact with any of them. Well except Shigure at the moment. She does not want to hurt any of them more so than she already did. So she tries to keep her distance and work towards securing their freedom. A lot of changing needs to happen after all before any of them can take the first step. </p>
<p>" Yes and... it was really fun!" Tohru says. She tries to lighten the tense mood right now.</p>
<p>" Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it" He says smiling towards her. That same gentle smile that he always gives her. The one that only she gets. She still cannot take her eyes away from him whenever he does it. However that smile also gives her the motivation to continue on. To get to the issue. The issue that she will not let go under any circumstances. Because right now this smile also makes her very mad.</p>
<p>" Yes... and there Akito-san told me about your visits to your own father." Tohru says waiting for Kyo's reaction. He looks extremely shocked. Scared even. Like a he got caught red handed. As if he committed a crime.</p>
<p>" How does she kno-" He started to ask but stops himself as he realizes mid sentence. " My father must have called her..." He looks very scared.<br/>" I didn't want to tell you yet... I wanted to tell you this sometimes later."</p>
<p>Her grip on his arm became stronger. He flinches a bit. He really feels like he messed up big time.</p>
<p>" Why did you not tell me?" She says with her voice breaking at the end. At this point she sounds very frustrated, angry even. It made his heart ache. He promised himself to never make her cry ever again. " I am an absolute failure..." He thinks.</p>
<p>" While... you were in the hospital I came to visit him. I thought that I needed to take the first step. So that I was deserving to be by your side. Wether I acknowledge it or not he is my father and others will see me as his son. I wanted to improve things so that you would not have to go through any of this unpleasant stuff. When I came... well... I don't know what I expected. I knew this would not be as simple as talking nicely and being through with it. But when I left his house I did feel determined to continue on with this. After all I want to live now. But after I visited him for a few times I became scared. First of all I was afraid that things would never improve. I became determined to try again and again. Not just because I was determined to. But because I felt like I needed some proof that I changed. That my situation changed. That I could change for you. It frustrated me that despite me changing. Despite me working towards improving things. That my life as the cat would never disappear. That you would have to live with the burden of the cat as well. I wanted to see the first step towards me being worthy of you. So I was hesitant on telling you. I was probably gonna tell you once we moved. I'm sorry that I kept this from you for so long." This is the first time that he let all these thoughts into the open. To again show his vulnerabilities in front of her. Despite feeling pathetic about all of he is focused on seeing her reaction. The whole time he talked, Tohru leaned her head further and further against his arm. When her grip on im lessened and she revealed her face his heart cracked.</p>
<p>She was frowning intensely. The tears on her face were already flowing a while ago. This is the first time she looked this angry. Kyo didn't know how to react.</p>
<p>" I am mad. I am very angry. At you. At myself. At everything!" She shouted. This outburst certainly caught Kyo by surprise.<br/>She really felt like punching against the air and shouting at her hearts content.<br/>" Kyo-kun! I love you! I never wanted you to feel worthy of me! I also feel like I am not worthy of you! I was living my whole life just clinging to my mother... then the memory of my mother. Everyone in my family, except for grandfather, hates me and lived my <br/>in your house because I was a pathetic girl who lived in a tent! I am happy being with you and always question wether I deserve this happiness. I always feel guilty about how much I love you. About how much love you have given me. You are not the only one who feels uncertain about things! And more importantly..." Now she starts hiccuping." I never wanted you to do all of this alone! Don't keep me away from all the unhappy things and sweep them under the carpet. Don't pretend that you don't struggle. I am happy to be with you because we can face all of this together! To know that I share the same worries with each other. I am mad at you keeping me away from this. Treating me a pure doll that can't do anything! Like I can break from anything! I want you to go through this with me. I am mad at myself for letting you think that you should do things this way. I am mad for not helping you all this time. I am mad for having been oblivious from all this. I am mad at everyone who makes you think that you don't deserve anything. For making go through all of this. I am mad!!!" She panted by the end. She never talked so much. Nor did she ever raise her volume like that. But she was just upset. It overtook her and needed to break through the surface. There was this big tumult of emotions wether that is anger, frustration or even fear. She hugged him as tight as she possibly could. He looked dumb struck at everything he heard. After calming down she finishes, saying." I am mad and... afraid that you  would get further away from me. I was afraid that I was not able to share everything with you. Most importantly I am afraid of losing you. I want to be dependable to you! I want to be your equal! Not someone you have to protect! But someone you can be with..."</p>
<p>At that even he started crying a bit." I am so sorry." She hugs him as soon as she saw him in his breaking point." So no matter what I always I end up making some stupid mistake, huh..."</p>
<p>" We both always do. But that must mean that we make a great team like this. Making mistakes together. Both apologizing afterwards. And both crying together..." She says tears once again breaking out.</p>
<p>They sit there for a few minutes completely wrapped in each others arms.</p>
<p>" I am sorry that I kept this from you for so long. Hereby I Kyo Sohma swear that I will never keep any distance. Everything will be revealed. I will share the struggles. And we will both face it all together."</p>
<p>" And I am sorry for making you keep this for so long. Hereby I Tohru Honda swear that I face everything with you and become a person that you don't protect. But a person who stands next to you. We will stand together."</p>
<p>They finish their heartfelt promise with a kiss. It was not the kind of passionate kiss they usually exchange. It was a gentle kiss. A kiss signaling a promise. Similiar to their first kiss. Well atleast Tohru's first kiss. It felt too much like a wedding ceremony however they don't care. </p>
<p>" Next time you visit your father I will stand next to you." She says determined.</p>
<p>" Alright." He says smiling.</p>
<p>They finally break from their hug and stand up from the bench.</p>
<p>" Shall we now go shopping as we originally intended?" He says reaching his hand out to her.</p>
<p>" Yes!" She says happily taking his hand, refreshed from all the stress she experienced today.</p>
<p>- From now on I will make sure that this is not my story of being with you. It will be our story. I will make sure it will keep connecting from now on. Because I don't you. I want us. -</p>
<p>These are the newfound feelings that both of them have vowed to protect from on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To remember her for who she truly was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for having taken so much time to post a new chapter!<br/>School has been very busy at the moment and I kinda got writers block when writing this chapter.<br/>I thank all of you who are patient enough to actually get back to my new chapters!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is graduation day. All of the third years are currently gathering inside the hall where they graduate from this school.<br/>
Tohru and the rest of the graduates are currently standing there listening to the speech of the principal and some teachers.<br/>
After all of the students finally received their graduation papers everyone is taking their leave towards the gate where their families are ready to congratulate them.</p><p>As Tohru and Kyo walk out of the hall they quickly find the family that is waiting to congratulate them. Tohru recognizes her grandfather and surprisingly her aunt. Kyo spots Kazuma and to his surprise even Kunimitsu.</p><p>" I'll see you in a minute." Kyo says to Tohru.</p><p>" Yes, I will see you later!" She says smiling.</p><p>-</p><p>As Tohru eagerly runs over to her grandfather and aunt. Her grandfather immediatly spotted her and began to smile tenderly. Her aunt smiled at her as well, though that is surely just out of politeness.</p><p>" Grandfather, thank you for coming! You did not have to go out of your way to visit. What about your backpain?" Tohru says.</p><p>" Ohoho, you needn't worry my dear. I may be old but I am still alive and well. And not to mention I would never want to miss your graduation, my dear." He says.</p><p>" Thank you!" She says happily." And thank you for coming as well, Miss aunt!" She says turning nervous. She noticed that she is a lot more scared of her than she expected. Rather she is scared of everyone in her family except her grandfather.</p><p>" Well, someone has to come along and make sure that father does not strain his back on the way." Her aunt says." But anyways, I congratulate you on graduating."</p><p>" Thank you very much!" she said with her usual smile. Yet her tone went very quiet.</p><p>" So I heard that you plan to move away from here?" Her aunt asks." I assume with this orange haired fellow."</p><p>" O-oh, Yes! Me and Kyo-kun will depart the day after tomorrow!" Tohru answers eagerly. She tries to gauge the reaction of her aunt.</p><p>" You sure chose a weird fellow to fool around with. The way he and that other boy barged in our house was absolutely barbaric. I doubt he posesses any manners. But it figures that you would like someone like that. Like mother like daughter. Just don't waste away your life like that. Don't repeat after your mother and ruin that guys life as well. You wouldn't want to disappoint your grandfather anymore then your parents did." The aunt says with a perfectly calm demeanor as if what she said was totally reasonable.</p><p>She usually smiles the accusations and remarks from her relatives off without even trying to defend herself. But the way she so casually says such hurtful things about her and the people that she loves so dearly made her feel rebellious. She knows though. She will never be able to talk back. Not against them.</p><p>" This is enough and you know it. Do not spoil the mood of this graduation with these remarks. This is why I wanted to come here alone." Her grandfather says surprisingly sternly.</p><p>" I am simply giving out my advice towards her because I fear that she is following the footsteps of her mother."</p><p>" Please, stop!" Tohru shouts very loudly. Which stops the two adults from arguing.<br/>
" Please stop saying such mean things against my mother! She loved me and father dearly! And Kyo-kun and I are together because we love each other!" It was a very small outburst. Likely since she still shrinks away at the cold comments of her family.<br/>
This felt more like the tantrum of a little child compared to her outburst from yesterday.</p><p>" Your mother has also said similiar things when she and Katsuya announced their marriage. That they were serious and that they were happy but in the end look what kind of mess she created with her frivolous behaviour." Her aunt says coldly.</p><p>When Tohru tried to speak up again her she started to lose her voice. Just like always. But she gets interrupted by a hand that suddenly landed on her shoulder. When she turns around she sees Kyo-kun looking at her aunt. He doesn't show it but he looks rather angry.</p><p>" Kyo-kun?! I thought you were with Shisho-san and Kunimitsu-san?" She asks surprised.</p><p>" I just quickly went to say hi and left after they congratulated me." He says smiling gently at her. That smile was all she needed in order for her to calm down from her outburst.</p><p>" It's a pleasure to see you again, sir." Kyo says bowing in front of Tohru's grandfather.</p><p>" The pleasure is mine, Kyo-san" Her grandfather in turn also bows in front of him.</p><p>" Kyo Sohma, was it?" Her aunt trying to keep up her polite demeanor.</p><p>" Yes, Hello Ma'am." He says bowing down to her as well, though this time it felt more like a polite gesture rather than an act of respect.</p><p>" Hello... You seem to at least have some manners. Well I guess it's to be expected from a member of the prestigious Sohma clan. I guess Tohru-kun here was eager to go for someone wealthy just like her mother, huh?" She starts.</p><p>" I may be a Sohma but I am far from wealthy. And I will not rely on my family to finance me once me and Tohru leave." Kyo says, already showing a but of anger at her comment." Please do not assume that me and Tohru got together because of status."<br/>
He decided long ago that he would not rely on the sohma's backing to keep up with finances. It wouldn't be possible even if he wanted to. Akito can't support Kyo as much as she would like to, since any good deed toward him is faced with confusion and complaints from the sohma clan. To them it is already a grave offense that Kyo breathes in the outside. He has Shishou but he doesn't want to rely on him either. He wants to manage this on his own.<br/>
" And could you finish what you wanted to say about her mother, please?" He seems rather irritated by the remark that her aunt made.</p><p>" Well if you insist. If you didn't know, her mother Kyoko Honda was formerly a very ruthless gang member who caused no ends of troubles. Not even her own parents were able to handle her. She then married her father Katsuya Honda, because he had a promising career ahead of him but ended up leaving him to die alone when he was sick. She was an irresponsible adult and created a lot more chaos than she was worth."</p><p>" Then I guess you don't know a thing about who Kyoko-san actually was." He said plainly.</p><p>" Excuse me?" Her aunt asked, completely surprised by Kyo's response.</p><p>" Kyoko Honda might have been the most loving women and caring mother that has ever existed. For all of the troubles in her life that she had persevere against she came back with countless wisdom. She was the most empathetic and selfless person through all of it and has raised the most amazing girl in the entire world." He said as he put his hand on Tohru's shoulder once more. By the end of his speech Tohru was moved to tears. The faith in the words that he conveyed was absolutely visible in his eyes.</p><p>" I believe you don't understand what you are talking about." She said practically shooting daggers at him.</p><p>" I believe that it is you who doesn't understand. I have met her and she might as well have saved me. Kyoko Honda was the most incredible person I have ever met and deserves all of the respect that she can ever get. So I will not let you insult her in such a way. Especially not in front of the person I love."<br/>
He said returning the glare at her.</p><p>" The nerve of this boy! I hope the next time I see you two you both grow some respects to us wiser folk!" She said storming off. " Father we are leaving.<br/>
Tohru's grandfather starts to sigh but before he leaves he turns toward Kyo.</p><p>" Thank you for defending Kyoko-san like that. I'm sure she is happy to see how people care about her. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He said smiling while bowing down in front of him.</p><p>"Oh, uh..." Kyo starts to stutter. It seems like he forgot about his surroundings while he had this heated discussion with the aunt." It's no problem. I don't deserve your gratitude. Not when this is the bare minimum of what I can do." Kyo frowns while looking away. " I really don't deserve any gratitude here, do I?" He started thinking before he cuts himself out from having these thoughts. He can't let these thoughts overtake him. Not anymore.</p><p>" That is not important. I truly can't thank you enough for being another person who remembers Kyoko-san for who she was. Knowing that you are another person who is willing to defend her is enough for me." He said smiling. Kyo's frown starts to grow less tense however he keeps on looking away.</p><p>" Well then I guess I will have to leave, too." Tohru's grandfather says." Otherwise your aunt will become very upset with me."<br/>
" Oh and please don't take what she said all that seriously. They are just very thickheaded when it comes to their own beliefs."<br/>
" I congratulate both of you on your graduation and may Kyoko-san and Katsuya bless your departure."</p><p>" Yes. grandfather! Tohru said teary eyes." Goodbye!"</p><p>" Thank you, sir!" Kyo said bowing down once more " Goodbye!"</p><p>After he left the couple to themselves Tohru immediatlely tackles with a hug. Taken off guard by this Kyo looks at her surprised though but after understanding the intent he just gently returns it.</p><p>" Thank you, Kyo-kun" She said as she started sobbing." Thank you for protecting mom!"</p><p>" Tohru this was the least that I can do." Kyo says as he rubs her back, trying to comfort her. </p><p>" But... But!" She struggles to get the words out." You helped me do what I couldn't. Whenever I hear my own family talk so meanly about my mother it pierces my heart! But no matter what I always shrink back! I always stand there keeping quiet and whenever I gather up the courage to speak up... their eyes scare me and I shrink back once more! I always feel so helpless against them. I always start to hate myself for not being able to protect her! You and grandpa are the only people who defend her from my family!<br/>
I started to feel at ease once you started talking to my aunt! So... Thank you, Kyo -kun! Thank you..." She clutches at the fabric of his shirt as tight as she can while burrying her face in his chest. </p><p>He starts hugging her wth all his might. Seeing how anxious the hatred of her own family made her broke Kyo's heart. He silently cursed them for hurting her so much. For throwing Kyoko-san's name in the mud. " Shhh, It's ok. I won't let them make you sad like that again. " He whispered to her. He silently swears to continue on protecting her from them. For as long as he is able to.</p><p>They continue to hug until Tohru is finally able to calm down for her crying.</p><p>" I am sorry, Kyo-kun." She said looking away." I am sorry for making you have to take so much care of me so much again,"</p><p>" We will care each other." He interrupted her while pulling her face to towards his before stopping just right before each other." This is what we promised, didn't we?" He said smiling.<br/>
They both recall the night from yesterday. </p><p>Facing everything together</p><p>" We did." She said finally smilin cheerfully again. With that their lips meet and they stay like that for a while.</p><p>After they break apart Kyo extends his hand toward her." I think it's time we meet up with the others. We got a party that everyone is looking forward to." He said.</p><p>" Yes!" She says as she takes his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I brought alcohol!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the rather heated discussion with Tohru's aunt the couple decided to finally leave the school grounds.<br/>
At the gate they saw some of the people that were waiting for them. Yuki, Hatsuharu, Machi, Momiji, Arisa and Hanajima.<br/>
When they were spotted Tohru and Kyo the group waved toward them.</p><p>" Oi, there you two finally are!" Arisa shouts as she waved to them. " Were you busy flirting?" She said with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Tohru looked a little distraught seemingly still not fully calm after that argument. She actually looked really embarassed. The way she frantically looked at her friends with such a panicked face and the way that this intense blush settled on her face made Kyo instinctively think: Cute.</p><p>" Shut up, there was some business that we needed to attend to." Kyo calmly deflected. </p><p>" No reason to sound so grumpy just cause we interrupted." Arisa retorts.</p><p>" A-anyways! Did all of your parents already leave?" Tohru asked to quickly change the mood.</p><p>" Hmmm, yeah my old man needed to go to work after this." Arisa says.</p><p>" I had a very hard time shaking my family off." Hanajima says." They were about to suffocate me with attention. Especially my mother."</p><p>" My mother did surprisingly arrive with my big brother." Yuki responded seemingly being lost in thought.</p><p>" It seems like all of us got to celebrate our graduation with our parents." Tohru says warmly.</p><p>" Tohru! And everyone! Congrats on graduating!" Momiji shouted enthusiastically.</p><p>" Congrats from me as well." Haru said in his typical polite yet lethargic tone.</p><p>" I congratulate all of you well." Machi said, bowing respectfully.</p><p>" Thank you, Machi-san!" Tohru said taking Machi's hand into her own. That action startled her slightly. It seems that she is not used to this attention toward her yet.</p><p>" I-it's no problem." She mumbles, her voice barely audible.</p><p>" Relax, Kuragi. No need to be so timid around us!" Arisa said flinging her arm over Machi's shoulder. At this point Machi looked like she overheated with her red face and steam practically rising from her head. Yuki could not help but chuckle at her cuteness. An action that quickly earned him an angry glare and punch against his sides from her. To see her get so more engaged with others. He knew that she and Tohru would quickly become friends. But he is still glad.</p><p>" Anyways, the graduates should now huddle together so we can take their group photograph!" Momiji said eagerly.</p><p>The boys just obeyed without much resistance.
</p><p>The girls quickly follow suit and with this Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Arisa and Hanajima smile towards Haru who is holding the camera. </p><p>" Everyone say... cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese..." It's often hard to tell wether Haru is acting, just acting normal or genuinely spacing out while talking because he almost always talks like he is in some kind of trance.<br/>
" Kyo, your smile looked creepy." Haru says jokingly.</p><p>" Shut up! Im just not used to photographs!" Kyo defends himself agrily. Tohru had to giggle at his reaction which made him only look grumpier. But of course a blush also crept up on his cheeks.</p><p>" So who is ready to party hard today!" Momiji shouts while bolting his fist up.</p><p>" I am! I am!" Tohru said, her eyes practically glimmering.</p><p>" Yeah! Nobody better fall asleep tonight because we will party the whole night!" Arisa shouted more fired up then usual as the group started to walk towards Shigure's house. Or rather what used to be Shigure's house and what soon will be an old abandoned building." All of you guys better have packed up some snacks and stuff!" The group all nodded in confirmation."</p><p>" Don't worry Uo-chan, I prepared plenty of food for the night!" Tohru chimes in.</p><p>" Great, because I brought plenty of alcohol!" She shouted.</p><p>" Eh?!" Tohru squeked. " Al-alcohol...?" She stuttered.</p><p>" But aren't we technically still underage to  drink?" Yuki asks nervously.</p><p>" Don't be whimp, prince! We are 18 now so it's no problem!" Arisa says as she forcefully pats his back.</p><p>" I thought you're not allowed to buy alcohol until you're 20?" Machi asks with genuine interest.</p><p>" Well yeah but I just stole a bunch from my old man." Arisa says with a mischievous grin. " He was crying like a complete baby when I took it but he shouldn't drink a lot in the first place! He should be happy that his daughter is turning into an adult!"</p><p>" An adult who steals from their parents." Kyo interjects.</p><p>" Shut it, Carrots!" She retorts. " Today we will have fun so be grateful that I went to the trouble of making this night even better!"<br/>
" Everyone will atleast try some! No exceptions!"</p><p>Kyo looked over to Tohru with concern. " Will you be okay? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He assures her.<br/>
But what he saw in Tohru was not her usual nervousness at doing something she is terrified of. Not the usual nervousness she tries to keep down in order to not ruin the mood for everybody.<br/>
She looked nervous but there was a fire in her eyes that suggested that she was genuinely excited.</p><p>" I'll be okay! I actually get to taste alcohol... I feel like I have become an adult!" She says with a very innocent determination. It was adorable how excited she was.<br/>
Also a mischievous thought lingered on the back of Kyo's mind which is. " How would Tohru act if she were drunk?" He pushed that thought away for now.</p><p>" Ah, this is where we split up for now." Haru suddenly says as the rest of the group halts. " I'll come later with Rin."</p><p>" Oh! Isuzu-san will also be here?!" Tohru asks with obvious excitement.</p><p>" Yeah, but I didn't tell her about the party so it'll be a surprise for her." He said with a mischievous yet monotone voice.<br/>
" We'll come after you so you guys can go ahead." He says as he goes a different path from them.</p><p>" Are you sure that he will not get lost like always?" Kyo asks.</p><p>" It'll be okay! Haru-kun has become far better at navigation!" Momiji says cheerfully.</p><p>" I'm not sure if this " better" means a lot in Haru's case." Yuki chimes in.</p><p>" Well, whatever!" Arisa shouts far too excited as they get near the house. " Tonight is gonna be night that better none of you forget!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hello, Yun-yun!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for not posting for so long.<br/>I once again was busy with school and suffered from writer's block for weeks.<br/>Now that I have school break I will attempt to once again post more regularly!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" It's Party Time!" Arisa shouts like a full on maniac as they stand in front of the house.</p><p>" Calm down, Yankee." Kyo sighs. " Don't go crazy on us tonight. We have to wait for Haru and Rin to arrive anyways."</p><p>" Shut up, Carrots! I know that already." She answered back. "Besides, we can atleast set everything up while we wait. So all of you better get moving now. We have a party to prepare!"</p><p>" Yes!" Tohru and Momiji both shout at the same time.<br/>
The rest very unethusiastically follow suit.</p><p>The group enter the building which at this point is almost completely empty except for the chairs, the table and some parts of the kitchen.</p><p>" Wow, you guys emptied this house really well. It already looks like nobody lived here for ages." Uotani exclaimed</p><p>" Yes, most of our things are already in our future apartement!" Tohru says happily.</p><p>" And what about the prince here?" Uotani asks flinging her arm around Yuki's shoulder.</p><p>" Oh, I'm still staying here for a while." He says quietly, almost embarassed." I may already have an appartement for my college but I won't move in immediately."</p><p>" Oh, but Arisa you will also depart soon, too, right?" Hana asks between the two,</p><p>" Well yeah!" She says with a confident pose but Tohru noticed the slight blush on Uotani's face. " Kureno is already waiting and my old man already gave me permission to leave."<br/>
" He was rather happy that I found someone. A bit too much to be honest..." She said with a puzzled expression.</p><p>" He was probably scared that you would be single your entire life. I mean nobody in their right mind would wanna take you." Kyo chimes in from behind with a smirk.</p><p>" I don't want to hear this from an idiot like you!" She says punching Kyo's sides who looked undisturbed.</p><p>" A-ny-ways..." Uotani says." We all better start moving before the others arrive. Who is doing what?"</p><p>" I would like to prepare the food and snacks!" Tohru says while putting her hand up.</p><p>" I think I will also help with the food." Yuki says, also putting his hand up. At that, to everybody's confusion, both Tohru and Kyo's faces froze. </p><p>It took a moment for Tohru to recover until she finally unconvingingly said. " Oh... yeah thanks!"<br/>
" It is alright... All the ingredients are already prepared. We just need to finish the dishes, plate everything accordingly and prepare the snacks as well. There is no way that things could go bad..." Tohru thought to herself with a face of panic. She feels bad about it but she genuinely does not trust Yuki with anything related to housekeeping. </p><p>" Then I would also like to help in the kitchen, Tohru-san." Machi said with her usual expression.</p><p>" Oh gladly!" Tohru said a bit too enthusiastically.<br/>
" With another person in the kitchen, things will go smoothly. Im sure that a girl as elegant as Machi-san will be great in the kitchen!" She thought to herself in relief.</p><p>" Then the rest of us will be setting up all the stuff in the room!" Momiji said with his usual cheerful demeanor to which nobody objected.</p><p>With the groups settled everyone went over to their tasks.</p><p>-</p><p>Currently Kyo, Arisa, Hanajima and Momiji are taking care of the party room. Setting up the TV, table, beanbags and so on.</p><p>" Do you seriously don't know where you put the HDMI cable for the DVD-player, Carrots?" Arisa asks in disbelief as she sees Kyo struggle to understand where all the cables for the TV are supposed to go.</p><p>" Shut up! I don't know why we even need that stupid cable!" Kyo shouts yet the redness of his face proves that he is embarassed. He may not understand why but he can tell from the faces of everyone that this is supposed to be basic knowledge.</p><p>" It is shocking to say the least how inept you are with technology." Hanajima says after a moment of waiting for Kyo to figure it out. She gives up on waiting for him and puts the cables in herself. He looked ather angrily and a bit impressed for doing it so quickly as if it's supposed to be some great achievement.</p><p>" Yeah, our Kyo here didn't touch any kind of technology for a long time. He's about as tech-savvy as a 70 year old grandpa!" Momiji says from behind with a huge grin on his face to which he receives a punch on the head by Kyo.</p><p>" Well now I know not to trust you with that kind of stuff. Seriously how have you survived till now?" Uotani says in disbelief.</p><p>" Shut up, you don't need to know that stuff in order to survive!" He shouts.</p><p>" Tohru is also rather poor with technology as well..." Hana says her hand on her cheek. " What will we do? I don't know how both of them will survive once they're on their own, let alone integrate into society properly..."<br/>
Everyone except Kyo genuinely shudders at the thought.</p><p>" Speaking of which... Kyo." Uotani says to change the subject. " What was up with Tohru today? After the graduation ceremony she looked kinda gloomy."<br/>
Kyo thinks back on the argument he had with Tohru's aunt. How she openly insulted Kyoko-san in front of her. His blood boils once he recalls.</p><p>" Her family was there." He said after pondering how he would answer.</p><p>" Oh, so these jerks came and ruined the mood then..." Arisa said with a dark expression. " I only met these bastards once and never again wish to talk to them. They still bitter towards Kyoko-san, I assume?"</p><p>" Yeah." Kyo answered.</p><p>" These people are truly despicable..." Hanajima joins in.</p><p>" Is this about the matter with Tohru's mother and the Honda family?" Momiji says with a concerned expression.</p><p>" Yeah." All three answer.</p><p>" Did you atleast defend her from them?" Uo asks with a surprisingly gentle expression, free of malice.</p><p>" Oh, I gave them a piece of my mind so that they could shut the hell up." He said, the anger in his voice evident.</p><p>" Good." She says, relieved that Tohru atleast didn't have to face them alone.</p><p>" Not to mention her grandfather was also there." He added.</p><p>" Thank god, he is the only guy in that family with a shred of decency." She said flinging hands behind her back and falling with her back into the beanbag.</p><p>" You both should talk to her after this. She didn't want to bring it up right now to avoid spoiling the mood." He said also relaxing into his own beanbag.</p><p>" You don't have to tell me that twice. I've gotta give her a lesson after this. That big dummy still keeps it all in thinking she would trouble us so I've gotta punish her for that." Arisa says with an annoyed expression.</p><p>" I also won't condone Tohru-kun acting this way." Hanajima says looking like she is readying to cast a curse on someone.</p><p>" That's some tough love you both got there." Kyo says chuckling. He's glad that Tohru has such good friends. Friends who fully care about her wellbeing and who are willing to scold her for her foolish behaviour.<br/>
He didn't realize when it happened but he ended up trusting them fully when it came to taking care of Tohru. </p><p>" Well now that we have settled all the gloomy matters how about we finish the room before the food arrives? In the meantime we can also teach the old man here how a DVD player works!" Momiji says to clear the mood.</p><p>" Agreed." Both Hanajima and Arisa said.</p><p>" All of you can go to hell!" Kyo shouts.</p><p>-</p><p>Tohru didn't know how it happened. She didn't understand why this is happening but she wants it to stop with all her heart. Tohru is someone who naturally tries to keep being optimistic but she never expected this to happen. She didn't understand what was happening in front of her own eyes. Everything in life was supposed to be perfect but why did everything lead to this. This is torture. How can she stop it? Was everything her fault? Is this supposed to be a punishment for her? This despair she feels as she watches the scene in front of her unfold brins to her to a panic she never felt before. She just wants it to stop. She wants to end it all.</p><p>" Kyo-kun... help me..." She yelps in horror as she watches Yuki's cooking.</p><p>She thought she was careful with Yuki and the kitchen. She knew that he just shouldn't coexist with a kitchen but still...<br/>
She made sure to give him an easy task. One that she thought was impossible to screw up. She just asked him to cut the vegetables that she gave him into cubes for the salad. She just asked for that. She would take care of the rest.<br/>
Yet in the midst of cutting the tomatoes, cucumbers and so on he also somehow managed to get kiwis and other fruits into it as well. He didn't even peel the skin. Are these raw potatoes she is seeing in the bowl?<br/>
How did he manage to do all of this? She didn't want to make him feel bad since he was so eager to cook alongside her so she decided to give him some tasks that were supposed to be easy. But she didn't know that it would end like this...</p><p>" Ah, Honda-san I am done with the salad!" He said it so eagerly. "Did I do a good job?" He said with an innocence that stabs her heart. She is absolutely conflicted right now.</p><p>" Yes, thank you so much Yuki-kun!" She said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. " Did... you add some other ingredients aside from those I gave you?" She said keeping down the terror in her voice.</p><p>" Oh yeah, I thought the salad would be a bit boring with so few ingredients so I added some more. I wasn't sure what to throw in but ended up thinking that it didn't really matter."</p><p>" It actually does a lot, Yuki-kun..." She thought but ended up not saying it.</p><p>"Alright this is pretty bad but it may be salvagable, right? No, the salad is definitely beyond salvation. But maybe...?" She thought to herself as she was currently going through her five stages of grief. Currently she is fighting against her own denial.</p><p>" Are there any other tasks that I can take care of, Honda-san?" Yuki asks breaking Tohru out of her train of thought.</p><p>" Oh... uhhhhh..." Tohru thinks desperately. She does not want to sacrifice any more ingredients to this tragedy. She has seen enough sadness today. " Could you please bring all the snacks that everyone brought upstairs into the room where everybody is?"<br/>
Oh! Also please bring the beer cans upstairs as well!" She stammered.</p><p>" Understood. After I do that I will come to continue help in the kitchen." He said with a cheerful smile.</p><p>" A-actually after that I need you to go to the super market and buy some... some... mochi ice cream!" She quickly added. " Momiji asked to bring some the other day but i forgot to buy them. I'm such a dummy! Here is some money!"</p><p>" Okay, understood!" He said, going to fulfill his tasks. " I'll be back soon. Bye."</p><p>"Bye!" Tohru said. After seeing him leave the house she fell on her knees and sighed in relief. " I did it"<br/>
She didn't have a lot of time but she was determined to use the precious time she has bought in order to finish everything before he would arrive.<br/>
" Oh, right I should look how Machi-san is faring." Tohru thought. " She was really quiet but I wonder how she is faring with the rice.</p><p>"Machi-san, is the rice finished?" She asked finally feeling a bit cheerful.</p><p>" Yes. What should I do next?" She asked her with slight enthusiasm evident in her face and voice. Tohru is glad that Machi is opening up to her. She is such a fun and kind girl once you break through her cold exterior. Kind of like Yuki. She understands that the two were made for each other.</p><p>" Hmmmmmmm, I wonder..." Tohru ponders. " Oh, wait I should probably taste the rice first and check if it is cooked through." She said cheerfully as she took a spoon to take a bite. Her cheerful mood instantly dropped once the rice entered her mouth.<br/>
It wasn't nearly done. In fact Tohru thinks that Machi didn't add any water at all. And did she confuse the salt with sugar? Tohru never thought it was possible that dishes like these could be messed up to this extent.<br/>
It felt like her world view is breaking apart and she tries her hardest to not let her terror show through.</p><p>" Ok! " Tohru said as she claps her hands. " Machi-san, I can take care of the rest! Could you please bring the already finished dishes upstairs and check on how the others are faring?" </p><p>" Understood!" Machi says in an adorable eagerness as she heads upstairs.</p><p>At this point Tohru is having an existential crisis and slaps her face with both of her hands in order to stay motivated.</p><p>" Ok, I have to redo the rice and salad including the other dishes. Stay strong,Tohru! You can do this." She says to herself.</p><p>- </p><p>After about half an hour later she managed to finish everything. Even she doesn't know how she did it but she's glad either way.<br/>
As she triumphingly stands before the now finished dishes she sees Yuki open the door. She made it in time.</p><p>" I brought the icescream, Honda-san!" Yuki says as he holds up the bag and walks up to her. " Oh, you were already finished with the dishes?"</p><p>" Yes, I was just about done!" Tohru says, her cheerfulness finally back.</p><p>" And where is Machi?"</p><p>" Oh, I asked her to help upstairs since I was almost done anyways!"</p><p>In that moment the doorbell rings.</p><p>" Oh! Hatsuharu-san and Isuzu-san are here!" She says as she waltzed towards the door.<br/>
When she opened it both Haru and Rin entered.<br/>
" Welcome you two!" She says as she prepares to hug Rin, who immediately dodges those attempts.</p><p>" Don't just suddenly jump at someone when greeting them, idiot!" Rin shouted blushing in embarassement.</p><p>" Sorry." Tohru mumbles, her face red from hitting the wall.</p><p>" You two got so close..." Haru says from behind.</p><p>" It's not what you think!" Rin blurted out.</p><p>" Hello you two." Yuki says approaching them as they in turn greet them.<br/>
" I guess everybody is finally here."</p><p>" Actually we are missing two other people. They said they would be here in a moment." Haru said.</p><p>Both Tohru and Yuki are confused now and ask. " Who?"</p><p>" Hello, Yun-yun! You didn't think you could seriously hide a party from me of all people" They hear from behind the door. At that Yuki's face instantly froze.<br/>
And with that both Manabe Kakeru and Nakao Komachi enter the party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I'm glad to see that you're doing okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter and I'm sorry that it took so long.<br/>school has been getting stressful with all the exams that came up and I couldn't find the motivation to write for a while.<br/>I will definitely continue writing this story until the end so I hope that you will be patient with my inconsistent posting.<br/>To recap since it has been so long since I posted a new chapter we are still at the group celebrating their graduation and we left off on Kakeru and his girlfriend Komaki arriving together with Haru and Rin.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the ring of the doorbell the rest of the crew Kyo, Arisa, Hanajima, Momiji and Machi also went downstairs to greet the guest only to be confused by the extra two people they didn't expect to arrive tonight.</p><p>" Who invited you here?" Yuki asks slightly irritated and eyes closed.</p><p>" Eh? Kakeru told me that you invited us over to celebrate your graduation?" Komaki said suddenly becoming more nervous and panicky by the second.</p><p>" Oh, I lied about that!" Kakeru said and immediately received a punch on the head from her. "Ouch!"<br/>
Turning to Yuki he said with a mischievous smile. " I saw you inviting Machi a few days ago and an invitation for her is also an invitation for me!" </p><p>Both Yuki and Machi almost simultanously sigh at that. " I should have known better and made sure that the area was Kakeru-proof..." Yuki says defeated.</p><p>" We are so sorry for coming uninvited!" Komachi says panicky bowing in front of everyone.</p><p>" No, I am so sorry for not inviting you two! I am to blame!" Tohru suddenly emerges and bows in front of Komaki, because of course she does.</p><p>" N-no! It's my fault!" Komaki says continuing to bow to Tohru repeatedly.</p><p>Tohru doing the same says. " No, please d-don't blame yourself! I am to blame!"</p><p>The two continue to apologize to each other and bowing to each other repeatedly for another minute to the amazement and amusement of everybody else.</p><p>" Wow, that was two mirrors talking to each other..." Kyo said looking somewhat impressed.</p><p>" You two were practically carbon copies of each other right now!" Kakeru said looking more amused.</p><p>Yuki steps in to tell Komaki. " Please don't worry yourself, Nakao-san. We are happy to have you tonight, as well. I was just irritated with that idiot over there." he said pointing at Kakeru.</p><p>" Meanie!" Kakeru says, faking a pout.</p><p>" Thank you, Sohma-san!" Komaki says after a while, ignoring Kakeru's protests. " By the way I have brought some grilled kebabs from home."</p><p>" Oh! This is wonderful! Thank you so much Nakao-san!" Tohru said with sparkly eyes. " I was afraid we wouldn't have enough food since..." she said but realized that Yuki and Machi were present.<br/>
Tohru managed to make all the dishes herself in the short time she had left but the dishes that Yuki and Machi touched were practically beyond salvation so she was worried if there would still be enough food.</p><p>" Since... we now have some extra guests!" Tohru said managing to save herself.</p><p>" Oh, Good! I am glad that I thought about it then!" Komaki said smiling.</p><p>" Leave it to the angel of meat!" Kakeru said from behind earning a jab from her.</p><p>" Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say this." Komaki says as she takes Tohrus hands in her own." Congratulations on graduating, Honda-san!"</p><p>" Thank you so much!" Tohru says already getting teary eyed. " I congratulate you two on graduating as well!"</p><p>" Thanks!" Komaki and Kakeru say simultanously.</p><p>" Well then, how about we all go upstairs now to celebrate? Or else the food might get cold." Tohru says smiling as she claps her hand together.</p><p>" Yes, finally! I was about to starve!" Arisa shouts from behind leaning against a wall.</p><p>Hanajima who was sitting on one of the staircases nods.</p><p>" Both of you were already stuffing your faces with chips, though..." Kyo chimes in.</p><p>" There was nothing else to do though since you took so long to figure out how to operate a TV. Might as well snack while you provided us with such a great comedy performance!" Momiji says running upstairs already.</p><p>" Yeah, it was really amusing to watch." Arisa and Hanajima say almost simultaneously.</p><p>" It seems then that I was the only one willing to actually work!" He huffed heading upstairs.</p><p>" Welp, let's forget about the grumpy cat there and start partying!" Arisa shouted putting her hands up.<br/>
As everyone else nodded they headed for the upstairs. Tohru's eyes were practically glimmering with exitement when she saw the already prepared room.<br/>
A gigantic, foldable chabudai, that Momiji brought, was sitting in the middle of the room with all sorts of snacks lied in the middle. On the drawers were plenty of board games and card games. The TV that was usually downstairs in the living room was instead transported upstairs and already set up with a DVD player. In the corner of the room she could already see a box full of beer cans. Thinking about how she will drink alcohol for the first time made her realize once again that she is an adult now. Well technically she is not allowed to drink but everyone here will drink then it must be okay! She is now an 18 year old girl who finished school and is planning to move away with the man that she loves so dearly. She still cannot quite believe that this is where she got in life. From living in a tent to this...</p><p>Suddenly she feels a light bonk from a hand behind her that belongs to Kyo." Are you seriously getting sentimental over alcohol?" He asks with a gentle smirk. Leave it to him to notice where Tohru's thoughts went right away.</p><p>" Yeah, sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.</p><p>" Everyone! lets not waste any more time than this and let's finally start partying!" Arisa shouts with her fist high up in the air with everyone enthusiastically following suit.</p><p>The next hours or so the group started devouring the food that they brought and the food that was prepared by Tohru. They spent time playing some games together, particularly rich man-poor man at which Hanajima continously won.<br/>
While some people have already started drinking when the party started Tohru has finally worked up the courage to also give it a try. She went to grab a can and looked at it with equal amounts of nervousness and fascination.<br/>
She looked at the group and saw that both Arisa and Kakeru were definetely drunk already while Rin and Machi refuse to drink. The two girls have secluded themselves from the rest of the group as the only non-drinkers.<br/>
Meanwhile Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Saki already started drinking. Komaki was holding a can but like Tohru she seemingly didn't take a single sip yet. Glad that she has someone to start drinking with she heads to where Komaki is sitting.</p><p>" Have you not taken a drink yet, Nakao-san?" Tohru says, smiling politely.</p><p>" Yes, I have not."Komaki said blushing slightly." Im still kinda nervous since this will be my first time drinking."</p><p>" Oh, I understand what you mean!" Tohru says enthusiastically. " Shall we drink together then?" </p><p>" Yes, I would like that." Komaki nods." Honda-san..." Komaki says, looking a bit more nervous all of a sudden.<br/>
" I'm glad to see that you're doing okay." She starts." I haven't seen you since I visited you and your grandfather after the incident. But I was worried since the last time I met you, you didn't even have the strength to look up at me. I also wanted to apologize for the things that Kakeru has said to you that day. I'm sorry if I'm ruining the mood but I really wanted to talk to you about this. Atleast I had my mother and Kakeru when my father died but you..."</p><p>Suddenly Tohru's hand is on hers and when she looked up she saw Tohru crying a bit but fighting back the tears the best she can. " Thank you so much for worrying about me when I was so selfish at the time. While you came to pay your respects to my mother and check on my well being I never thought about how much you were suffering that day, as well, Komaki-san. And I wasn't alone Komaki-san. I had my grandfather, Uo-chan and Hana-chan at the time to support me. And now I also have Kyo-kun. So please don't think that you were more fortunate than me. I am also glad that Manabe-san told me these things that day or else I would have remained oblivous about how awful I was to you." Now Komaki starts crying a bit. They procede to hug for a moment before both wipe their tears away and smile at each other.</p><p>" I'm glad that I was able to talk to you about this." Komaki said.</p><p>" Me,too!" Tohru answered. "Ehm, may I call you Koma-chan from now on? She said closing her eyes in anticipation.</p><p>" Koma-chan?" Komaki asked.</p><p>" W-well I call my girl friends by nickname so I thought..." Tohru explained. " Ah! If you hate it then I will refrain from doing so!" She said frantically waving her arms around in panic.</p><p>" Of course you can! We are friends." Komaki smiles while putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder to calm her down. " May I call you Tohru from now on?"</p><p>Tohru smiles in delight. "Yes, of course! It would be my honour!"</p><p>The two girls smile in agreement.</p><p>" Well then, how about we start drinking now?" Komaki says reminding her and Tohru of the task they both intend to complete.</p><p>" Of course." Tohru says with a face brimming with determination and underlying nervousness.</p><p>Both the girls exchange some nervous glances at each other before they decide to go for it.</p><p>GULP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. There is always next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been kind of hard to stay motivated while writing these so I'm really thankful to those who read and enjoy this work.<br/>In a few chapters I will finally get to start with the pair's departure and life on their own as I have intended from the start.<br/>I'm sorry if the story feels slow but there were so many plotpoints I wanted to dvelve into before they officially depart so I hope the chapters were not boring to read.<br/>I hope that you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hey Kyo, what is the appartement like that you and Honda-san will live in" Haru asks Kyo while taking a sip at his own beer can.</p><p>Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji are currently sitting on the couch in front of the table playing cards, when Haru pops the question.<br/>
Kyo drinks from his can before pondering on how to answer.</p><p>" Well, we haven't actually been there yet but we settled on a pretty smart apartement. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen that is connected to a living room and a balcony.<br/>
We both settled on something pretty cheap. As a beginning assistant in the dojo my pay is not the best and Tohru has yet to settle on a job. For now we will try not to strain our finances." He says looking back on when they were discussing which appartement they would choose. He smirks at the memory of Tohru's head practically smoking when she was trying to calculate everything before settling on saying "as long as it is cheap it will be fine!"</p><p>" Don't you have a considerable balance on your banking account? I'm sure you won't be struggling financially." Momiji ponders.</p><p>" I entrusted that money to Shishou. I don't wanna rely on the money from the Sohma's." Kyo states simply. He has a lot of money saved up since he is not a big spender but he doesn't want to get involved nor does he want to rely on Akito's influence. Not out of a grudge or anything but because of two reasons specifically. Firstly, wether or not Akito is the absolute authority, the people in the Sohma clan are heavily against the Cat receiving freedom and being able to escape their slander. Wether or not they have a say or not he does not want to give them more reasons to complain. Being able to be free and to be with Tohru is worth more than anything, even letting go of the wealth that would potentially be enough to sustain him for life. Even if all the Sohma's are capable of is simply barking, giving fuel to the fire is something he wants to avoid if possible. Not to mention as he has told Tohru he wants to challenge himself in the outside world without relying on anything but himself and he is determined to do just that.</p><p>He thinks of Shishou' words to him when he entrusted him with that money. " Don't hesitate to ask me for money if you struggle, though. You're not alone so please don't be too prideful or stubborn."</p><p>" Yeah, I agree. For now the expenses for my universaty are covered by my parents but I won't plan on using the Sohma's money once I get a job either." Yuki states.</p><p>" What are you guys' plans after finishing school." Kyo turns to Momiji and Haru.</p><p>" Hmmmmm, difficult to say... being a violinist would be really awesome but it will be possible that I may be taking over my father's company!" Momiji ponders. Before the curse officially broke, he wouldn't have ever expected that to be a potential future for himself but his father was becoming more lenient and stopped actively trying to keep Momiji hidden from his family. He started talking to both Momo and his mother more freely now and though his mother is still unaware of him being her son this could very well change in the future. Momo however is practically acting like his little sister already though he is unsure of how aware she is of their relationship. Wether he will properly reconcile with his family is still unclear but he wants to strive on achieving that.<br/>
So his dream of them smiling together may be fulfilled one day...</p><p>" Maybe I'll become a become a model..." Haru says.</p><p>" How about you actually give it some thought instead of saying something randomely..." Kyo sighs.<br/>
" By the way what will Rin do?"</p><p>" She said wants to become an artist." Haru starts. He immediately receives karate chop on the head from behind. He looks behind him to see Rin blushing and looking pretty irritated.</p><p>" I j-just mentioned that off-handedly! I didn't say this was my goal or anything. It's just something I considered to be possible!" She stammers with a very flustered expression.</p><p>" I think you should just be honest with your feelings about this." Haru counters. He sees her quite often drawing on her sketchbook and her face gives away her pure enjoyment during that. She still claims that these are just random doodles she draws to pass time. No matter how obvious it is she is still too stubborn to admit it.</p><p>" Stop nagging me about that all the time!" She said returning to her seat next to Machi on the table who looked surprised at Rin's sudden outburst and sprint to attack Haru. They both act like nothing happened and continue talking about whatever they have been talking about before.</p><p>" These two seem to be on the same wavelenght, right." Haru says looking at Machi and Rin talking before turning to Yuki.</p><p>" Yeah, I noticed that, too." Yuki chuckles. He noticed how they both appear to be very coolheaded yet they both get flustered very easily. The slightest teasing can make Machi embarrassed and stutter like a machine gun.</p><p>" By the way, is anyone else concerned about these two?" Kyo remarks casually pointing at Arisa and Kakeru on the other side of the room yelling incoherently together. They both have one arm on the other's shoulder and sing some song together with no rythm whatsoever. Hanajima is just sitting next to them watchin the insanity ensue. She too seems to have been drinking quite a lot but she still seems as calm and collected as always. It's hard to tell wether she is actually drunk or not.</p><p>" Is that weirdo so powerful that she is immune to alcohol or something...?" Kyo mutters under his breath.</p><p>" These two are certainly loud but as long as they don't start breaking things I would rather leave them alone." Yuki proclaims. Kyo and Haru simply nod at that statement. Momiji however walks towards the drunk duo and joins in on their dance.</p><p>" It seems that we lost Momiji as well, huh?" Haru says looking amused.</p><p>" Seriously this will turn into a complete chaos with all of these children out of control..." Kyo mutters to himself gulping another beer can down.</p><p>" Kyo, I noticed this is your ninth can and yet you seem completely sober." Haru points out.</p><p>" Huh, I guess I have a pretty big tolerance. Gotta be careful through." He says looking surprised at the amount he drank without paying attention.</p><p>" Make sure that it doesn't get out of control. I don't want to deal with another drunken lunatic here." Yuki says already giving up after his second can. Yuki doesn't seem to be able to handle alcohol all that well. He doesn't enjoy drinking all that much though so he is relieved that he will be able to control himself. He's relieved that he won't be embarassing himself in the future like the three drunkheads currently doing a squat dance with their arms linked together.</p><p>" I'm relieved that we seem to only have three drunkheads in this group so far." Yuki mutters. " Rin and Machi absolutely refuse to drink. Nakao-san and Honda-san... wait where are they?" He says suddenly looking around.</p><p>Kyo whips his head around looking for Tohru suddenly looking very concerned. " Tohru?" He calls out quietly. " Where are you?"</p><p>" She and Nakao-san went to the balcony I think..." Yuki pondered.</p><p>Just after Yuki said that Komaki came out of the balcony with a apologetic smile on her face. She was supporting Tohru who seemed like she might fall over without someone holding her and carried her over to the couch where everybody else was sitting and gently laid her down.</p><p>" Sorry, Tohru... eh... doesn't seem to be able to handle alcohol very well." Komaki tells the boys.</p><p>" How... much did she drink?" Kyo asks looking a bit worried at the barely awake Tohru.</p><p>" I'm pretty sure that it were three sips..." Komaki laughs nervously. " She didn't even finish one can, haha."</p><p>Kyo sighs with an expression that suggested that he saw this coming. It's not like she ever drank so he wouldn't have known but Tohru practically screams lightweight.</p><p>" Take the the opportunity to kiss the sleeping beauty, Kyo." Haru says from behind which earns him a chuckle from Yuki and a glare from Kyo.</p><p>" Thanks for bringing her here, eh, Komaki, right?" Kyo says going to the drawer to get a blanket for Tohru.</p><p>" Yes! And, oh, you don't need to thank me!" Komaki says holding her hands in front of her like it's some form of defense.</p><p>" Oh dear, has Tohru-kun had too much?" Hanajima asks as she walks over to the group.</p><p>" Yeah." Kyo says simply. " By the way, Hanajima?" starts to ask looking suspiciously at her. " How much did you drink."</p><p>" Hmmmmm, I think this was my fifteenth can by now." Hanajima ponders.</p><p>The rest of the group fall silent.</p><p>" You don't even feel the slightest bit drunk?" Kyo asks after a while.</p><p>" I'm sure I told you this already but I am on another level than you." She says bluntly.</p><p>" What does that even mean?" He asks confused.</p><p>" By the way what should we do about the children? They seem to be nearing their limits." Hanajima says completely ignoring Kyo's confusion. </p><p>Komaki looks over at the other end of the room where Kakeru, Arisa and Momiji are still dancing together but it is pretty clear that they are running out of energy. They are pretty much one step away from falling over asleep. Hanajima simply walks over to the table where Machi and Rin are chatting to join in on their conversation.</p><p>" I'm going to go put the babies to sleep." Komaki sighs as she leaves the boys in order finally take out the troublemakers.</p><p>" Alright, you three!" Komaki claps her hands to get the attention of the three drunkheads. " It's bedtime!"</p><p>" But we don't wanna!" All three yell, barely concious.</p><p>" No buts!" She points her fingers at them and forcefully guides them towards the bedroom. Since they lack any energy they can't even put up a valiant effort to resist her.<br/>
They simply fall down on Yuki's bed and start snoring.</p><p>" I hope you don't mind them sleeping in your bed until they sober up, Yuki-kun." She says with another apologetic smile.</p><p>" Yeah, I'd much rather them sleeping now than yelling the entire night. Yuki sighs. " I think we should move Honda-san over to her bed as well."</p><p>" Yeah, I'm on it." Kyo says simply. Kyo stands up in order to gently pick up Tohru. Once she has fallen asleep she will not wake up so there's no point in trying to wake her up. It would be like poking a rock.<br/>
He carries her over to her bed princess-style, gently lays her down and kisses her goodnight. He can't deny that he is disappointed that she fell asleep before he could really see how she acts when she is drunk.<br/>
But he supposes that it's only natural that alcohol during midnight is a bad combo for Tohru who gets sleepy already at 9 PM.</p><p>" There's always next time." He mutters to himself. Maybe that next time he will get to see it when they will be alone in their own appartement. Their own home. He blushes with a smile at the thought. He spends the rest of the night playing cards with everyone who is still awake and sober until the others wake up. The guests leave the house at 10 am after everyone had breakfast together.</p><p>Now it is time for Tohru and to Kyo pack up and prepare for their imminent departure soon. The next night they will spend in Shishou's place before they finally leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I will gladly make this a tradition!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I finally managed to write this chapter! I had a lot of difficulties writing these months since my final exams are coming up and I generally just didn't feel like writing anything at the moment. I am glad that I was able be motivated again! I'm sorry that this took so long. I'm not quite sure how long it will take for the new chapter to come out since school keeps me busy but I will try my best to keep writing!</p><p>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is clear. Cherry blossoms are falling quietly down the streets covering the scenery in a mellow pink as the sun gently rises. The gentle sunlight hits the couple in the face as they are heading to Shisho, hand in hand. It is as if the town itself prepares for their departure and says its goodbyes. Having said their final goodbyes to Yuki who is leaving for university and saying their final goodbyes to the house that they have lived in for more than two years now, they leave preparing for their major change in life.<br/>
Their first step towards their life together.</p><p>" Tohru, are your eyes red? Was it the damn rat that made you cry?" Kyo asks pretending to sound threatening and yet Tohru can hear the playfulness in his voice. </p><p>" N-no, but I... wasn't able to hold back my tears when we said goodbye." She says recalling her final conversation with Yuki-kun. His departing speech and all of his words of gratitude. It was honestly overwhelming to see how much Yuki-kun treasured her. She never considered the things she has done for Yuki-kun to be special. And yet when he poured his entire heart out to her and confessing how he felt about her. " You were like a mother to me." She didn't think that she was so loved among all of these people that she treasured. Discovering how loved she truly is makes this departure even more painful.</p><p>Kyo bonks her on the head." Cry as much as you need. Don't hold anything back but remember this is not the last time you will see them. They will never love you any less." He says rubbing her back.</p><p>" He always knows where my thoughts are going..." She thought to herself, smiling.</p><p>Suddenly she hugs him with all the strengt that she can muster.</p><p>" Whoa!" Kyo gasps suprised at her sudden approach.<br/>
"Easy there" He says as he returns the hug with the same strength.</p><p>" I'm sorry but I just felt so lucky, that I had to..." She says as she nuzzles her head against his chest.</p><p>" Yeah, yeah, stop apologizing already. You don't need an excuse to hug me." He says as he plays with her hair.</p><p>They continue to enjoy this moment of intimacy for a moment before continueing toward Shisho's house. They promised to spend this last evening with him before heading for the train in the morning to depart for good.</p><p>" By the way, Kyo-kun, are you sure that I didn't cause any trouble yesterday?" She asks with hesitation.</p><p>He sighs. This has to be the third time that she's asked him this question after she woke up in the morning. Since she was asleep for the rest of the party after she passed out she now assumes that she was drunk and caused problems.</p><p>" I already told you that after you passed out I simply carried you to your bed. That was it. You were not causing any trouble yesterday." He says bonking her head yet again.</p><p>" Ok..." She sighs in relief.</p><p>" Guess, she wants be as well-behaved as humanly possible." He thinks to himself. "Argh, hell, time to be a bit honest."</p><p>" Don't worry about such stuff. Parties are about enjoying yourself so don't concern yourself with this. Rather, I really wanted to see you drunk..." He admits with cheeks surely already red from the embarassement of that statement.</p><p>She turns her head around looking very surprised. "Ok, If you says so I will try to not worry about this too much..." She says, her cheeks matching his at this point.</p><p>The rest of the walk is filled with akward silence as they finally stand before Shisho's door. Kyo knocks three times as they now wait for someone to open. At that point Kyo has only one thought in his mind. "Please, don't be here!" As he thinks of a certain raven-haired freak."</p><p>The door opens with Shisho welcoming the couple with his usual,gentle smile. " Welcome you two. Today only I am here so I hope that this will not disappoint you." he says, with Kyo immediatly sighing in relief that this day will not be made uncofortable by some malicious waves.</p><p>" Of course not Shisho-san! I am always glad to be talking to you! She says waving her arms frantically, as always taking the remarks completely serious.</p><p>He laughs softly." Im only jesting of course. Come on in." As he lets the couple pass.</p><p>" Thank you for having us." They both bow down as they enter the house.</p><p>" Do you already have the train tickets and everything for tomorrow?" Kazuma asks.</p><p>" Yeah we already took care of it. We will just need to wake up early for the train." Kyo answers.</p><p>" I suggest waking up very early since there will be a lot of people who will want to say their goodbyes to you."</p><p>" Yeah..." </p><p>" You may sleep here in the guest room. I have already laid down two futons for you or would you rather sleep in only one?" Kazuma gauging the couple's reaction.</p><p>The two of them stand frozen, immediately looking over to each other to see how they reacted. Despite being a couple for several months now they haven't actually shared a bed together. The only thing they have really done in that nature is spending some days in Tohru's bed or Kyo's futon cuddling. But spending the night together seemed to be something that they both always avoided. It was just such an action of intimacy that they were both unfamiliar with and unsure of taking. Mentally they may have been waiting for this opportunity once they were in their own home without worrying about the presence of the two other housemates, or rather just one since Shigure already moved out. Not to mention they weren't so sure wether they would be able to control themselves in such moments of intimacy... They absolutely wanted to save such moments for when they are truly alone.</p><p>" Sure..." Both Tohru and Kyo simultanously said with a very catious tone as they continued to stare at each other. Realizing they answered without thinking, that the other answered the same and that they will sleep on the same futon made their cheeks go very red. As Kazuma sees this scene unfold he simply chuckles.</p><p>" Understood. I would like to remind you two that the rooms are not very soundproof." He said bluntly.</p><p>" Shisho, shut up!" Kyo shouts the redness having reached his ears. Tohru is in a similar state.</p><p>The three spend the early afternoon having dinner and discussing their plans for once they arrive in the new town. Shishou talked a bit on how the dojo there is and saying that the Shihan there is very friendly and strong.<br/>
Hearing about the dojo and the people there made Kyo feel really excited. He would make sure to work diligently there. He can't make Shisho look bad after all. " Huh, after his I won't be able to... with... Shisho anymore." Kyo ponders, his thoughts suddenly going towards a dark place. His thoughts are interrupted by the conversation going somewhere else.</p><p>" By the way Tohru, what will you plan on doing there." Shisho asks curiously.</p><p>" Oh I am not so sure, yet. I was looking up what kinds of jobs were available so that I could apply immediately." She answers but is cut off by Kyo.</p><p>" But I told her not to rush things. She should really take her time once we get there to see what she wants to do. The last thing I want is her to regret her job because she didn't think it through. My income will be steady enough so there won't be any issues." Kyo says sternly.</p><p>Tohru still feels so uncomfortable with that decision, yet. She does want to think it through but she is not used to the idea of taking her time before actually doing something. She almost feels that by not having a job on the spot, she would be lazy. But Kyo-kun has already scolded her on several occasions when she tried to find excuses or apply immediately. She has already given up. That doesn't make her feel any less selfish.</p><p>" He is right, Tohru." Kazuma gently smiles toward her. " The last thing one should do is jumping head first into something. Take your time. This one took a very long time to make up his own mind about his future." He says ruffling Kyo's hair, to his dismay.</p><p>" Ok." She says giggling at their display of affection.</p><p>It was already 4 pm and Tohru suddenly stood up.</p><p>" Um, Kyo-kun do you remember what we promised to do today?" Her questions were timid as always and yet right now she also looked determined. Kyo immediately understood what she was referring to. He can't say that was looking forward to this. To be perfectly honest he would rather not do this on their last day but he has promised her this. Rather they need to do this exactly because this is their last day. Meeting Kyo's biological father.</p><p>" Sure" He sighs.</p><p>" Are you going where I think you're going?" Kazuma asks, his voice staying the same but his face looking slightly grimmer.</p><p>" Yes. We will not be away for long." Kyo says.</p><p>" Alright, see you later." Kazuma says, as he waves them goodbye for now.</p><p>The couple were holding hands on the way and although he didn't show it, Tohru was becoming very tense.</p><p>As they enter the Sohma estate his looks just seems to grow grimmer. Especially when the people they passed by were starting to whisper amongst themselves. Some were very clearly looking with disgust at Kyo. But Tohru made sure to hold his hand the entire way and squeeze it regularly to keep his attention on her. He smiles gently at this gesture, thankful to her for doing this. But that also seemed to make him feel gross. The longer she held his hand and the clearer she made her affection the more frowns he would see forming in the faces of the Sohmas they passed. These looks of hatred, of disgust were starting to not only be directed towards him but on her as well. She doesn't seem to notice it or rather she seems to not pay it any mind. There is that determined look on her face already, that also shows the slightest hint of anger. He does not know what to do. They simply continue to walk like this until they manage to arrive at their destination.</p><p>" Are you truly sure?" Kyo asks one final time and yet he already knows the answer.</p><p>" Yes." She says staring ahead not letting go of his hand.</p><p>He takes a breath before finally knocking on the door. It takes a moment until it opens. </p><p>" What do you want!" The man immediately shouts before the door is even fully open to see who is in front of him.</p><p>" It's you again..." The man says with disgust evident in both his face and voice. </p><p>The first thought came to Tohru's mind was not how this person already gives off the aura of a bad person or how he simply reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. Rather she thought. " He looks like Kyo."<br/>
The man looks over at Tohru and Kyo immediately puts a protective arm in front of Tohru.</p><p>" Yes, I came to introduce you. She insisted." Kyo says trying his best to sound neutral though the apprehension was visible to her.</p><p>" It's nice to meet you, Sohma-san. I am Tohru Honda." She politely says as she bows in front of him waiting for his reply. He just stares at her for a moment the hatred in his face not disappearing.</p><p>" So you're the girl this monster keeps talking about. And here I was certain that it was just having delusions about having a partner." Despite his demeanor not changing in the slightest he still seems kind of calm. Not for long though since he immediately explodes.</p><p>" You little shit! You spawn of satan! You dare have a future after taking mine away. You goddamn monster! Who has allowed you to live a decent life! Now you plan on leaving this place?! You should be rotting in that goddamn cage by now. Then I would finally be at peace! To now that this goddamn creature still crawls around despite having killed its own mother. Who has given you this delusion of a future. Why do you still breathe till this day. Forcing me to live in shame. You should have never been born! And now you're telling me that you have actually found a bitch who will give birth to another hellspawn for you?! How fucked in the head do you have to be to agree to take the hand of such a vile creature, anyway! Tell me, is she a monster as well?! There's no way! A monster like you should rot all alone in shame! Does this bitch even realize that she will shunned like that forever by us Sohmas?!" He completely went off, not stopping anytime soon with his rant. Kyo was a step away from potentially punching the man the moment he chose to also insult Tohru like this. No matter how morbid this may sound Kyo is already used to this language directed towards him but this didn't mean that he would let him talk about Tohru like that. Though there was one thing that a part of him didn't disagree with. That Tohru will also be shunned by others by involving herself with him. Even though he wants to provide for her with everything he can he also still does not feel like he deserves her. Like he will still harm her despite his best efforts. Even though he grew so much and felt so loved by her he still cannot help but be overwhelmed by these thoughts.</p><p>Tohru was shocked to see so much hatred in front of her. This is what Kyo-kun has been facing? She was already preparing herself for this but this has exceeded her expectations. But rather than scaring her, this has made her angry. Angrier than she has ever been before. She hugs Kyo's arm so that he can calm down, before stepping towards the man and doing something she has never done before and didn't think she would ever do. She slapped the man, briefly snapping him out of his rant. Both he and Kyo look shocked at what happened.</p><p>" Do not speak a another word like that about Kyo-kun!" She said with tears visible in her eyes." He is the most wonderful person in the world and in no way a monster! I don't care about what all of you in Sohma family think of this! I love Kyo Sohma and I want to spend my life with him! If this means that I will be shunned for it then I will accept it! If you want to hate me for it I will accept all of it because I love Kyo-kun! He deserves more than he believes and I will no longer let you or anyone else make him think otherwise! Not any longer." Tohru has shouted louder than ever and she was certain that the entire neighbourhood heared her. Normally she wouldn't even think of raising her voice like this. She would be ashamed of this otherwise too. But now she wants to protect Kyo-kun. Just like he always does for her.</p><p>Kyo was dumbfounded by her outburst. The only time he has ever seen her shout like this was when she declared her love for him when he told her about the truth about her mother's deatch or when she confronted him about keeping his visits to his father a secret from her. "She only ever gets angry for my sake, doesn't she?" His heart swells and his eyes start to feel glassy.</p><p>" How dare you, you little bitch!" The father shouts as he attempts to punch her. However Kyo immediately blocks that punch looking like he could murder the man for almost assaulting her. The man feeling intimidated by this immediately backs off but not before calling him a monster and continueing to slander him.</p><p>" We will be leaving now." Kyo says calmy taking Tohru's hand and walking away from the man who kept on shouting even after they left his vision.</p><p>They walk in silence until they leave the threshold of the Sohma estate.</p><p>" I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun for shouting like that!" She says as tears were forming in her eyes. Seeing that he immediately hugs her. As much as he can. </p><p>" I love you, Tohru." He says simply as they stay like this for a moment. Tohru continues to cry. </p><p>" I-I couldn't control myself after he said all of those awful things to you!" She said through her sniffles.</p><p>" I know." He says simply. " Thank you. Thank you, becoming mad for my sake. I don't know what to do in those moments where I feel so loved. I can't control myself right now, either. I simply must hug you right now. I feel like I might die right now if I stopped." His embrace becoming stronger with each moment.</p><p>She looks up and she can see the tears flowing from his eyes. She smiles as she returns the hug and rubs his back as his crying slowly turns to sobbing. " I love you, too. So much, Kyo-kun. I also don't want to let go."</p><p>They like this for a very long time before seperating. Altough upon seperation they immediately wrapped their hands together instead. They smile towards each other as they walk to Shisho. </p><p>" Did anything happen while you were there." Kazuma asks upon their arrival, the concern evident in his face. Kyo simply smiles at him thinking. He has returned to his real father.</p><p>" Nothing much. He was the same as always." Kyo says, trying to sound nonchalant. </p><p>" Oh, so I can assume that your eyes are so red because "nothing much" happened?" Kazuma asks with a smirk, which earned him a glare from Kyo that was a fusion of anger and embarassement.</p><p>" Whatever, I am tired!" He shouts. " Do you mind if I go shower, first?!" He says trying to divert from the subject.</p><p>" Sure, go ahead" Kazuma says but Kyo doesn't wait for an answer because he already ran away. " Still a child, I see." Kazuma says as both he and Tohru begin to giggle.</p><p>" Thank you, Tohru." He suddenly bows before her." I'm sure you were a great support for him. Can I please ask you to protect him from now on?"</p><p>Tohru enters her panic-mode, as always when somebody shows gratitude toward her." But I haven't done anything special! B-but I will do my best to do so!"</p><p>" Thank you." He smiles warmly. " By the way, there was something I wanted to give you in private while he is away." He says as he hands her a book of some sorts.<br/>
" Feel free to open this book once you're in the train togeter tomorrow. But until then I would ask of you to keep this a secret from him."</p><p>" Of course, thank you very much!" She says grateful at the gift but still confused by the request.</p><p>I would recommend you to also prepare for sleep already. Tomorrow will be a special day so you should rest properly. I will probably go to sleep already so goodnight to you both." He smiles.</p><p>" Of course! I will go take a shower then! Thank you and goodnight, Shisho-san!" She says as she runs toward the bathroom.</p><p>After getting out of the shower she immediately prepares to go to sleep. Upon arriving in the guest room she already finds Kyo-kun laying on the one futon seemingly waiting for her. Upon seeing her he smiles gently.</p><p>" You look so cute in your pajamas." He says simply. Tohru squirms at the comment.</p><p>She lays down on the futon as well turning towards Kyo who immediately seizes the opportunity to cuddle with her.</p><p>" Today was a pretty rough day, huh?" He says.</p><p>" Yeah, I am pretty tired myself." She giggles.</p><p>" I love you, Tohru. I think I should make sure to say this every night from now on." He says kissing her forehead.</p><p>" I love you, too, Kyo-kun! I will gladly make this a tradition." She says playing with his hair as she plants a kiss on his forehead herself.</p><p>The couple go to sleep before the final day as one singular thought is in both minds.</p><p>" As long as I have you, I will face anything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Don't lose the future you have taken a hold of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm finally at the point where they actually left for good. Finally! I didn't expect this to take so many chapters to get to but I'm happy with what I have written so far. This chapter took a bit longer to write than the others since I wanted to take time to say goodbye to each character properly. It was kind hard to find the motivation to write it all but I am glad I did. I'm not too sure when I will be able to post a new chapter next since my final exams are soon arriving but I will do my best to continue and conclude this story. Thank you for reading and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying there on this one futon under the same blanket, with both of their eyes reflecting each other they begin to lose control. They always managed to control themselves during their day to day lives when kissing, hugging and making out but laying here, completely intertwined with the gentle moon in the outside brightening the room so lightly makes them forget about where they are for a single second. In this one second only they exist. Their lips instantly connect as they lose sense of their surroundings. As Kyo uses one hand to hold her waist and the other to support the back of her head he tries his best to keep her as close as humanly possible. Tohru on other hand takes hold of his shoulder and plays with his hair, scraping his head as lightly as possible making the touch feel so heavenly tender to him. As Kyo starts to move from her lips toward her neck, she comes back to her senses.</p><p>" K-Kyo kun!" She starts to squeek.</p><p>The words don't register and he continues to kiss her feverishly.</p><p>" Kyo-kun!" She shouts a little louder as she pushes him slightly back.</p><p>He immediately snaps back to reality.</p><p>" S-sorry! I wasn't thinking. Of course you wouldn't want to-" He stammers, sweating like crazy.</p><p>" N-no! That's not it! We are in Shisho's house..." She mumbles the blush covering her entire face. His face could not be redder.</p><p>He sighs. " Right, how could I forget."</p><p>No matter how much desire fuels them they can't do it here exactly. They would not be able to look Kazuma in the eye tomorrow. And they promised that they would hold back until they reach their new house. Until then. They take a moment to calm down from the shock of that moment before deciding to speak again.</p><p>" Sorry, I lost myself in the moment. Should I bring another futon, after all? He asks falling flat on his back from the shock of embarassement.</p><p>She tugs at his shirt. " N-no, I still want to cuddle with you." She mumbles with a pleading tone.</p><p>" How can I say no to these puppy eyes..." He thinks, smiling to himself. His urges seem to resurface again but he boils them down before he loses control again.</p><p>He hugs her immediately and falls with her toward the futon.</p><p>" Me too." He smiles. </p><p>Tohru melts into his chest and wraps the blanket over the two and wraps her arms around him immediately.</p><p>But they still can't seem to calm down from their previous actions so right now instead of falling asleep they can't seem to keep themselves from trailing each other's body.</p><p>Tohru suddenly becomes very aware of the shape of Kyo's collarbones, the rough and yet gentle touch of his hands, every ab she currently feels in this embrace through the clothes and the strong arms that surround her.</p><p>Kyo can't help but look at Tohru's lips and how enticengly they glisten under the moon, her fingertips that currently connect to his back, the heavenly smell of her hair and the thighs brush against his own.</p><p>It's not like they weren't already looking and fantacizing about each other that way but this moment intensified it to a degree that they didn't think was possible. That moment where they lost control of themselves lasted only a few seconds and yet it barely left their willpower intact.</p><p>As they both visually trace each other's body they are very much aware of the fact that sleep won't visit them anytime soon. Not with their hyperactive senses keeping them awake.</p><p>-</p><p>As they both predicted this night was a very long one. They didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning even though they made sure to go to sleep early. They both woke up at 7 in the morning and felt very miserable.<br/>
As they wake up, still intertwined, they are greeted by the early sun and the sound of the sliding door opening. Kazuma who seemed to have waken up early greets them with a mischivous smile.</p><p>" You both don't look very well rested but considering I didn't hear anything the entire night I'm grateful that both of you kept it together." He says calmly.</p><p>" Shisho... Shut up!" Kyo shouts hiding his face under the pillow. Tohru on the other hand just stares blankly in front of her, flustered.</p><p>After getting over the embarassement the couple went ahead to have breakfast. Since Kazuma is forbidden from even entering the kitchen, even after previously receiving cooking lessons from Hanajima, Tohru and Kyo decided to whip something together. They were surprised by how much more food is actually now present in the kitchen as opposed to the instant food they used to find in Kazuma's home. Having Hanajima as an assistant, who took care of cooking, was probably the reason for this change.<br/>
As Kazuma sits by the table drinking tea and watching the couple cook together he is fascinated by how natural they work together and coordinate themselves, even if their sleep deprivation made everything look slightly less graceful. They only exchanged their plans on what to cook for 5 seconds before they both seperated to fulfill their individual tasks that he is pretty sure he hasn't heard them discuss at that point. It's like they immediately know each others thought process. To the point that they barely need to communicate. Kyo immediately washed the rice and put it in the ricemaker to cook. Tohru on the other hand went to slice tofu and various vegetables before putting them all in the pot to make miso soup. Kyo went on to slice some cod and cooking them until goldenbrown as Tohru began making Tamagoyaki. It was like a work of art looking at the amount of coordination these two possess around each other. It only took them 20 minutes to arrange this beautiful breakfast.</p><p>" Should I hire you two as cooks?" Shisho asks smiling at the couple who are busy plating everything.</p><p>" Don't be ridiculous." Kyo sighs, sitting down.</p><p>" P-please, Shisho-san, this is nothing special. It's a very standard breakfast after all. I'm sorry but we didn't have enough time to do more!" She rambled.</p><p>" This is a standard meal?" Shisho aks looking genuinely surprised.</p><p>" It isn't when someone relies on instant food, their entire life." Kyo grins mischievously.</p><p>" I guess so. I will keep that in mind." He says grabbing the chopsticks.</p><p>The three all dig in and spend the breakfast talking about their plans. Talking so comfortably, eating food together and enjoying the quiet inside the house makes him feel at home. Like they are a family and lived here together like this for years. This may be true for Kyo and Kazuma but with Tohru now here it kind of feels complete to Kyo. Like this is what has always been missing. Like this is what he has always wanted. Him, Tohru and Shisho living together like this as a family forever. And then this feeling sneaks up on him that he quickly supresses. </p><p>After finishing breakfast the couple prepare for their leave. They collect all their belongings and after checking on wether they are ready they tell Kazuma that it's time. The tense and yet tranquil atmosphere as the three leave the building and walk towards the train station makes this the longest 15 walk of Kyo's life. The feelings he has suppressed and the anxiety threatening to get out is excrutiating. He feels like taking both Tohru and Shisho's hands and running away forever. He feels like he is crumbling and he is sure that Tohru feels similarly. Especially with everyone he will have to leave behind. They are leaving and this fact that Kyo seemed to have subconciously avoided is staring straight in the face. " Stay strong." He managed to think to himself.</p><p>They reach the entrance were, sure enough, everyone was waiting for them. Momiji, Haru, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Shigure, Kagura, Arisa, Hanajima, Machi, Komaki, Kakeru and even Tohru's grandfather are all present.</p><p>Seeing everybody together here to say goodbye and some sad smiles already present in most of them made Toru already lose her composure. She already began to openly weep, immediately covering her mouth with her hand as Kyo simply rubbed circles on her back to comfort her. In a matter of seconds they are swarmed by people who want to say their goodbyes.</p><p>" Well, I guess I have to say goodbye to my favourite and sweetest girl in the world! Oh, and Kyo, you too." Shigure began dramatically as he attempted to hug Tohru. That attempt was quickly neutralised by the death stare he received from Kyo and the punch in the head that followed it. " So mean, right, Tohru? Does this bodyguard even give you enough room to breathe."</p><p>" I can atleast ensure that she doesn't have to breathe the same air as a pervert like you." Kyo sighs. Tohru giggles at how their exchanges have changed now. Though still hostile Kyo does no longer explode at Shigure's remarks.</p><p>" Does nothing get to your skin at this point.? I'm not sure I like that mature side of you. It has become very difficult to tease you..." Shigure mumbles.</p><p>" Take this as a sign that it's time for you to grow up." He says calmly.</p><p>" Hmph." Shigure pretends to be hurt. " Oh, by the way, Akito also wanted to say goodbye to you. Though she didn't want to be present." He says. Tohru looks down in slight disappointement.</p><p>She understands why Akito refrained from coming. There are still so much pain among the people here that she has inflicted. Not only would this cause a lot tension but Akito probably simply does not feel like she should be here. Although it makes her sad that she is not here she is glad that Akito is trying to take her first steps toward mending her ways and taking other's feeling into consideration. </p><p>" Make sure to pay her a visit sometimes, ok?" Shigure says trying to cheer her up. " Hell, maybe she will pay you a visit! She's the head so she can do the decisions!"</p><p>" It's because she is the head that she doesn't have the time to travel so freely around, you know." Hatori chimes in to turn Shigure down. " Especially with the state, that the Sohma clan is in right now. With the current chaos she can't really afford to right now and neither should you."</p><p>" Oh, don't be a party pooper, Haa-san!" Shigure boos. </p><p>" Grow up." He simply says as he turns toward Tohru and Kyo. " I wish both of you the best." He says simply. He's never been a man of much words so they weren't expecting much of a speech from him. His genuine smile is enough communication for Tohru.</p><p>" Thank you so much! I wish you the best, as well, Hatori-san!" Tohru says through the tears.</p><p>" You, too." Kyo says simply.</p><p>Suddenly Ayame appears behind Shigure and Hatori.</p><p>" But Tori-san, how can you let them leave without telling them about your glamorous new girlfriend!" He says.</p><p>" What! You have a girlfriend, Hatori-san?!" Tohru blurts out. Kyo stays silent but looks shocked nevertheless.</p><p>" Do you have to appear everytime to disturb any peaceful conversation?" Hatori sighs.</p><p>" How could I not when your goodbyes are so inelegant!" He shouts.</p><p>" Yes, Haa-san! Especially when you forgot to mention the amazing Mayuko-sensei! You know, your former homeroom teacher." Shigure shouts joining Ayame in his antics. He already relishes in the shocked faces that Tohru and Kyo make.</p><p>" Eh?!" Both Tohru and Kyo shout at the same time.</p><p>" I just love your synchronised reactions so much, you two know that?" Shigure giggles.</p><p>" Shiraki-sensei and Hatori-san... since when...?" Tohru mumbles, absolutely shocked.</p><p>" Oh, I guess you never knew that all of us were friends for years now, huh?" Shigure snickers.</p><p>" Why is this the first time we heard this." Kyo and Tohru turn to Hatori.</p><p>" I didn't think this would be important." Hatori says, confused by the sudden outburst. They simply stare at him, slightly taken aback. He is a man of few words, indeed...</p><p>" Nevermind all that!" Ayame says, returning the attention towards him. " Tohru-kun! And Kyonkichi, too, I guess. I hereby give you my most holy of blessings, next to the ones I gave my precious Yuki, of course. And as a commemoration of this event I gift you with the dress with which you graced us the last time you have visited my fabulous palace of desire!" He shouts as he hands Tohru a bag. She quickly realizes that this is the dress she wore when she and Yuki visited Ayame's shop. She blushes and tries to hide the content of the bag from Kyo in vain. But he sees it anyways.</p><p>" What the hell did you make her do with this..." He growled looking like he's one step away from punching Ayame in the face.</p><p>" I-it's not what it looks like, Kyo-kun! While I visited Ayame-san's shop with Yuki-kun Ayame-san and Mine-san let me try out this dress! Nothing more!" She puts her hands on Kyo's shoulder, afraid that he might really assault Ayame.</p><p>" Mine-san?" Kyo asks.</p><p>" Yes, right here!" Mine suddenly appears behind them, startling the couple. " I just had to beautify our dear little Tohru-kun, when I saw here and I must say she looked absolutely adorable in this dress. Like an angel incarnate..." </p><p>Aaaaand suddenly Kyo felt intrigued.</p><p>" Oh, me, Boss and his little brother were just mesmerized by her!" Aaaaand suddenly he felt pissed. The rat got to see Tohru in a dress before him?</p><p>" Wa-" Kyo starts to say before getting interrupted by Mine.</p><p>" Oh, Kuramae Mine, here, nice to meet you! I work under Boss! I'm sure we met before this school play you had!" She says as she stretches Kyo a hand out.</p><p>" Uh, hello." He says as he shakes her hand. " So what was that ab-" He starts to say before getting interrupted by her again.</p><p>" Would you like our Tohru-chan to have even more dresses." She asks with stars, practically shimmering in her eyes. " Here! These dresses are on the house! We even included some clothes for you in case you were interested!" She says as she hands him a dozen bags full of clothes. </p><p>" Uh-" He tries to process before getting interrupted again.</p><p>" Be sure to send me the pictures of her in the dress as compensation! I wrote my contact information in all of the bags so I'm sure you won't miss it!" She shouts before running over to Ayame who is currently busy bothering Hatori together with Shigure. " I wish you both the best!"</p><p>" What just happened." Was the only sentence Kyo was able to formulate as Tohru smiles sympathetically at him.</p><p>" Yeah, they can be quite eccentric..." She smiles a bit more grimmly than usual, recalling the last time she visited the couple in the clothes shop.</p><p>" Man, the commander is so cool!" Kyo and Tohru hear Kakeru say as he approaches him with Komaki and Machi following them.<br/>
" Sup, Honda-san!" He says nonchalantly.</p><p>" Manabe-san, Koma-chan and Machi-san! Thank you for coming!" Tohru looks estatic at their arrival.</p><p>" Hello, Tohru!" Komaki ran to hug her. "Of course I'll come to say goodbye! I wish you the best out there!"</p><p>" Same here!" Kakeru simply says with a smile.</p><p>"  Tohru-san, I wish you the best. The pres- ... I mean Yuki has surely said goodbye already but we both hope that you will find happiness there." Machi says blushing at how sincerely she speaks.</p><p>" Thank you so much, Machi-san!" Tohru says. hugging Machi who still doesn't seem to get used to such affections.</p><p>" Umm, Tohru-san I have a request!" Machi manages to shout after some mental preparation. " Could I maybe call you just Tohru? Or is that too presump-" She mumbles before being cut off by Tohru who's eyes are practically sparkling.</p><p>" I would be honored! Can I call you Ma-chan, then?" She says taking Machi's hands in her own and looking her straight in the eyes.</p><p>" Sure." Machi mumbles, startled by Tohru's answer. Her blushes are too adorable. Suddenly they hear someone taking a photo and when they turn around they see Kakeru holding out his phone straight towards them.</p><p>" Aaaaand send! Yun-yun will surely thank me for snapping such a cute photo of his girlfriend!" He laughs.</p><p>" Manaaabeee!" Machi whispers as she grits her teeth. She punches him immediately in the face.</p><p>" Ouch, so cruel! Little sisters shouldn't punch their big brothers like that!" He fake whines.</p><p>" You definetely deserved that one, Kakeru." Komaki giggles.</p><p>" And my own girlfriend doesn't even defend me... does everybody here hate me!" He starts pouting.</p><p>As the girls start to chat for a moment Kakeru walks over to Kyo who was simply entertaining himself from the scene that unfolded.</p><p>" Yo, uh, Kyo, right?" Kakeru whispers toward him.</p><p>" Yeah, Kakeru, right?" Kyo asks simply.</p><p>" Yep! Hmmmm, I don't know if I like calling you that so... you're now Kyonkyon!" Kakeru declares.</p><p>" What is up with all of these weird nicknames you people give me?" Kyo whispers to himself.</p><p>" So the reason I wanted to talk to you is, well, do you know about my history with Honda-san?" Kakeru asks warily.</p><p>" Yeah, she told me the whole story." Kyo says bluntly.</p><p>" Ok, that's a load off my chest, then!" Kakeru sighs with relief. " And you're not mad at me?"</p><p>" Well, when I first heard the story I felt like murdering you... but from what I'm seeing you two sorted it out. And she insisted that it's fine." He says with a voice almost scarily calm.</p><p>" Hey, if you have any anger left don't hesitate to take it out on me or I can do some favor for you! I'm glad Honda-san is so forgiving but I really feel bad for all I did and just want to settle it!" Kakeru says putting his arm around Kyo's shoulder.</p><p>" Well, if you insist I will take you up on that offer... but let's leave that for another time. I can't think of anything specific right now but I'll make sure to get back to you. I trust you won't back down from this." Kyo with a calm and yet threatening tone.</p><p>" Yes, sir." Kakeru gulps, afraid of what he got himself into.</p><p>" What were you and Manabe-san talking about?" Tohru asks walking over to them.</p><p>" Nothing much, right, buddy?" Kyo says, smacking Kakeru's back a bit too harshly.</p><p>" Uh, yeah, see you later." He says as he walks over to the girls. "Yunyun that guy is way scarier than you made him out to be." Kakeru thought to himself.</p><p>" H-Honda-san and Kyo-san! I congratute you both, on your departure!" Ritsu said as he walked over to them. They both realized that he is wearing male clothing.</p><p>" Ritsu-san! Thank you so much!" Tohru shouts.</p><p>" Wow, you really stopped wearing yukata's, huh." Kyo says looking quite taken aback.</p><p>" Y-yes I have started to step away from that habit of mine. I usually don't feel so stressed anymore so I don't really feel the need to. There are times where I still need to in order to feel calm but I wanted to make sure to present myself to day accordingly in order to show my improvement." He stammers.</p><p>" I'm so glad for you, Ritsu-san!" Tohru smiles warmly.</p><p>" So have you eloped with that woman, yet? You know, that former assistant of Shigure's?" Kyo asks nonchalantly.</p><p>" The relationship between me and Mitsuru-san has in no way been romantic! I'm so sorry if I have given such a rumor. I'm so sorry for disappointing you. Oh no! I need to go apologize to Mitsuru-san for dragging her into such rumors!" Ritsu ramples as he is once again on one of his apologizing sessions. Some habits apparentely really don't die down that easily.</p><p>" Alright I get it! Stop apologizing!" Kyo exclaims, annoyed by the outburst.</p><p>" To clear everything up..." They hear a voice from behind them. They look behind and see Kagura who continues. " Ritsu and Mitsuru are on cloud nine! And Ritsu! Stop apologizing already!"</p><p>" I'm sorry..." He calms down.</p><p>Kagura shoots him a glare-</p><p>" I-I mean... yes, Sir!" Ritsu shouts. " I congratulate both of you again! Excuse me!" He bows down one last time before heading towards the three musketeers who are still on some kind of discussion.</p><p>" Wow, you are like his personal coach, huh." Kyo exclaims looking thouroughly impressed by the sudden change in demeanor and the way Ritsu immediately calmed down.</p><p>" Everything is learned the hard way." Kagura sighs and the couple choose not to ask what she means by that.</p><p>" Well, I congratulate you both! I'm wishing you the best." Kagura says, switching from her bossy to her cheerful demeanor.</p><p>" Thank you so much Kagura-san! And well..." Tohru stammers.</p><p>" If you intend to feel bad for anything then stop it! You won and that's that! Understood?" She says as she flicks Tohru's forehead with her fingers.</p><p>" Ok..." Tohru whinces as she touches the spot on her forehead that hurt. Kagura turns to Kyo.</p><p>" I bet you must be estatic to be able to keep Tohru-kun to yourself, huh." She says accusingly and yet her face shows no malice.</p><p>" I- uh... yeah." He says finally, surprised by her direct approach.</p><p>" I'm glad." She says, suddenly smiling warmly. " Well I better get going or Ritsu will have another panic attack! Please make sure to be happy!" She waves as she runs toward Ritsu.</p><p>" Wow, I didn't expect that response from her." Kyo sighs, taken aback as Tohru just giggles meekly.</p><p>" Onee-chan!" a gentle voice calls out from behind them. Tohru immediately turns around already recognizing the voice.</p><p>" Kisa-san!" She happily exclaims as the two girls hug each other tightly. The hearts are practically hovering over them. Kyo has to admit they look absolutely adorable together.</p><p>" Ahem! I'm here, too." The two girls are interrupted by the slightly annoyed voice of Hiro.</p><p>" Of course! I'm so sorry, Hiro-san!" Tohru says as she bows down as an apology.</p><p>" It's fine..." Hiro mumbles. </p><p>" Wow. Someone has certainly grown up. I would normally expect an essay on how someone mistreated you." Kyo says looking genuinely impressed by how mature the pipsqueak has become. Hiro immediately shoots him a glare but decides to drop it.<br/>
" This might become amusing." Kyo thought with a slight grin on his face.</p><p>" Whatever..." Hiro says after some deliberation. " Yes, I've grown past such tantrums. You can praise me for my wisdom if you want." He says with a boisterous voice.</p><p>" Little twirp." Kyo chuckles. It seems like the arrogant air that boy possesses will stay for a long time.</p><p>" Onee-chan! I want to congratulate you on your departure." Kisa says bringing the attention back on why they are here. Her eyes are already beginning to become glassy.</p><p>" Thank you so much!" Tohru says, the tears already threatening to emerge.</p><p>" I wanted to show you off with no tears-" She says, before getting interrupted by a hiccup. " But Hiro-chan said that I should cry as much as I can to show you how much I love you! Thank you so much Onee-chan! For everything! I love you so much! Please be happy!" She blurts out in between her tears. " But if you ever want to visit us you're welcome. Please promise me that you will return!" She says as she burries her face in Tohru's chest who is already a sobbing mess. Both the boys look reluctantly at the girls who are crying so much.</p><p>" I will! I promise! I love you, too, Kisa-san!" She says as she hugs Kisa as tightly as possible.</p><p>After a minute or two of sobbing and saying goodbye the two seperate and say their final goodbyes.</p><p>" I wish you the best!" Kisa shouts as she waves toward them while Hiro settles with a simple. " Same here."</p><p>Tohru waves toward them eagerly as she gets hugged from behind by a familiar blond boy. "Tohru!" The boy shouts.</p><p>" Momiji-kun!" She exclaims happily.</p><p>The boy hugs her tightly but is immediately yanked off from her by Kyo.</p><p>" Hands off of her." Kyo says with a dry voice.</p><p>" So mean!" Momiji shouts, pointing an accusatory finger against him. </p><p>" How about not only growing physically but mentally, too. Of course I won't let you get too clingy with her." He sighs as he punches Momiji right on the head who starts whining. And yet the action was not filled with anger but rather exhaustion. " Momiji must really get on Kyo-kun's nerves. It's cute when he gets so grumpy and protective." Tohru thought with a giggle. </p><p>" Don't bully Momji, Kyo, he just wants to have fun." A familiar monotone voice says. Haru and Rin are approaching the three right now.</p><p>" Isuzu-san! Hatsuharu-san! Thank you for coming!" Tohru says bowing down.</p><p>" Sure..." Rin mumbles. She still doesn't seem to know how to act towards Tohru.<br/>
" No problem. Congratulations, Honda-san." Haru exclaims. He then turns toward Kyo. " Nice job, Kyo." He says with a thumbs up.</p><p>" Eh, thanks?" Kyo says warily.</p><p>" So did you do it already?" He asks and immediately receives punch in the face from Kyo.</p><p>" Haru... You deserved that one." Rin sighs. She then turns toward Tohru now. " So, um, I hope everything works out for you there. I guess you can turn to me if you ever need any help, okay." She says looking away from her.</p><p>" Translation: I'm so happy for you and be happy! Please don't hesitate on turning to me for help. Also please stay in contact with me. I want to show you some of my work, sometimes!" Haru says as he imitates a girly voice. He receives another punch from Rin who looks as red as a beetroot.</p><p>" When did I ever say anything about my artwork?! And stop trying to say all of this weird stuff." She shouts.</p><p>" But it's how you really feel." Haru responds. Rin doesn't say anything. She seems to ponder on whether she should punch Haru again or hide her face.</p><p>" Isuzu-san, you're an artist?!" Tohru shouts with gleeful surprise.</p><p>" N-no, those are just random scribbles. I'm not even sure what profession I want to do." Rin mumbles, surprised by Tohru's reaction.</p><p>" Could I someday please see some of your work?!" Tohru pleads with exitement.</p><p>" Sure..." Rin mumbles, shooting a glare at Haru who just smiles at her defeat."</p><p>Momiji then takes Tohru's hands in his own and holds his own speech. " Tohru, thank you for everything that you did for me. Please know that you are loved here. I will make sure to give my best here. I will live a life I am proud of so make sure that you do, too. Or atleast have Kyo here provide that for you." He says pointing jokingly at Kyo. He receives yet another punch. Tohru however is yet again brought to tears.</p><p>" Thank you so much, Momiji-kun! I will! So please give your best, too!" She says with a look of gratitude.</p><p>" Kyo. I hope the best for you, too. Don't stop struggling." He says with a genuine smile.</p><p>" You don't have to tell me twice." Kyo sighs. " But, yeah, thank you. Same, to you." He finishes with a smile.</p><p>" T-Tohru!" Rin shouts after mustering some courage. She takes a deep breath before continuing. " Thank you for everything and... I wish you the best!"</p><p>Tohru gasps. This might be the first time that Rin called Tohru by name. " Yes! Thank you so much!" Tohru says with big smile on her tearstained face.</p><p>Haru smiles at Rin's sudden outburst. " See, it pays to be honest to yourself." Rin doesn't say anything. She simply retreats by hiding her blushing face behind Haru's chest. " Good luck to you both." He says as they leave for the others to come next.</p><p>" Welp, I guess it is time, huh." The couple hear as the other three Sohmas leave in order to let them talk to the remaining people. The couple turn around and sure enough it is the voice of Arisa. She, Hanajima and Tohru's grandfather are now approaching them to say their goodbyes.</p><p>" Uo-chan, Hana-chan! And grandfather!" She shouts the tears already pouring out. This may be the most painful goodbye for her. Her best friends who were there for her for such a long time. They were the first and most precious firends she has made and without them losing her mother would have been so much worse. Now she has to say goodbye to the people who she cares so much about?</p><p>" Alright, crybaby! We haven't even said anything..." Uo laughs and yet you can clearly see her trying to prevent the tears from flowing. Hanajima seems surprisingly less resistant and the tears start to flow freely. And yet her face looks as monotone as ever.</p><p>" So, Tohru-san. I would like to give you my sincerest goodbyes." Tohru's grandfather starts. " I am sorry I can't stay for too long since your aunt is waiting for me. She is getting impatient and said that we need to go elsewhere after this." He sighs. " That family has no patience whatsoever."</p><p>" It's fine, grandpa! I'm thankful that you came at all!" She smiles warmly at him.</p><p>" Of course I would come. I may be old but that doesn't mean that I won't see off my granddaughter! You have grown up to become a wonderfulyoung lady and I'm sure that you will lead a fulfilling life no matter where life may take you. No matter what so long as your smile remains I will be happy, my dear. I can be assured of it since you have found someone who I am sure will not leave your side. I thank you for that, boy. I wish you both the best. You have my blessings and I am sure Katsuya's and Kyoko-san's as well. They will surely watch over you two." The old man declares wholeheartedly. Tohru immediately went over to hug her grandfather the tears flowing without end.</p><p>" Thank you so much, grandfather! Thank you for caring for me for so long!" She says throughout her sobs.</p><p>" I will continue to care for you for a long time, my dear." He says returning the hug. " Young man, or rather Kyo-san, I hope you continue to take care of her. Her happiness is everybody's happiness." He says as he turns toward Kyo. These are the same words he said when they met at the cemetery.</p><p>" Yes, I will now and I will forever. I promise that I won't betray your wishes. I promise to become worthy of your expectations." Kyo declares as he bows down before him.</p><p>" You already are and... thank you. I pray that both of you will lead long and fulfilling lives." He says as he seperates from Tohru who seems to have slightly recovered from her sobbing. </p><p>" Thank you." She smiles through the tears. He returns the smile as he takes his leave. </p><p>" I have to go now. I hope that you will pay me a visit sometimes." He finishes as he is now heading toward his family.</p><p>" I know you may want to take a break but we will have to hurry, huh? Your train will arrive soon, after all." Arisa says.</p><p>" Yes..." Tohru mumbles.</p><p>The three girls hug each other tightly. Each of them sobbing freely now.</p><p>" Make sure to visit us. We will definetely visit, too, once we find the time. We want to see your apartement, after all!" Arisa says through the sobs.</p><p>" And we need to make sure that Kyon conducts himself properly. If he falls out of line you need to call us immediately. I will make sure to execute him personally." Hanajima says with her tears stained eyes looking directly at Kyo.</p><p>" I'm not gonna pull anything, you should know that." Kyo sighs and yet he looked a bit distraught after that threat. He has no idea what in her eyes is classified as proper. He could probably hold Tohru in her proximity and it would earn her displeasure.</p><p>" You heard him, Hanajima." Arisa says with a mischivious smile. " We can't say anything since we already gave our blessings." She then turns toward Kyo. " Carrots, we meant it when we said that we are counting on you. This girl is our family so, wether you like it or not, you are, too." She says with an uncharacteristically gentle smile.</p><p>He sighs. " I promise to not betray your expectations. Rest assured." He returns with an equally serious reply. If they are talking seriously he needs to return the gesture. That's the least he can do.</p><p>" Good." She smily states. She then turns her gaze downward on Tohru looks like a sobbing mess at this point. " Make sure to visit me and Kureno sometimes, 'kay?"</p><p>" Of course! I will visit both of you and please visit me, too, if you can! Please don't leave me forever!" She sniffles.</p><p>" Dummy, there's no way we would do that! Right, Hanajima." Arisa states.</p><p>" Yes, we will always be together." Hanajima reassures. " Especially if we include Kazuma-san in the equation." She adds looking towards Kyo to gauge his reaction. Sure enough he looks devoid of life.</p><p>" Stay away from him, you creep..." Kyo says looking like he lost all of his strength.</p><p>" Oh, what a rambunctious little son we have here. Don't be like that to your soon to be mother." She says with a warm voice and yet her slight grin looks incredibely evil.</p><p>" Son... Mother...." Kyo stares blankly ahead of him.</p><p>" Alright, that's enough bullying the poor guy. It's time to move on now. The two don't have that much time left." Arisa says.</p><p>" Yes, you're right. I will have plenty of time to tease my boy in the future." Hanajima finishes.</p><p>The girls hug each other one last time and let the remaining tears out before they seperate to make room for the last person they will have to say goodbye to. Kazuma.</p><p>" S-Shishou..." Kyo now turns toward Kazuma. The panic in his eyes is clearly visible. Now it seems to be Tohru's turn to hold Kyo's hand and to comfort him.</p><p>" I'm sure we have said plenty on our way and surely a lot of what I would say would just me repeating what the others have told you so let me say these things at least. Tohru-kun, I'm counting on you. I sincerely hope that you two will find happiness there together."</p><p>" O-of course, Shisho-san. I promise!" She says teary eyed. He then turns toward Kyo.</p><p>" Kyo. You have grown so much. No matter what know that I consider you to be my son and I hope that you continue to view me as a father. Raising you and seeing you grow was the greatest honour of my life. You have accomplished so much. Much more than you may give yourself credit for. You have risen from a darkness that probably no one has ever managed to. You are far stronger and far kinder than you think. Be strong and be proud of the person you are. Because know this, I certainly am." He says with a painfully sad expression.</p><p>This may have been the last straw for Kyo. He had managed to keep it cool until now but he cannot hold it in any longer. He tries to say something but they can't seem to get out. His throat feels dry and the tears are already threatening to pour down. He immediately hugs hugs him.</p><p>" S-Shishou... Shishou!" He starts to weep meakly. Until now he managed to ignore this but reality looks him straight in the face. He will now leave Shishou. The person who cared for him so much. Who showed him love for the first time. Who raised him into a person. Who showed him for the first time that maybe he also is a human. A human deserving of a life. Had he not met Shishou he would not be here. He would have never known love. He would be stuck between the Sohma's and his father's resentment. Stuck in his guilt for being a monster. Guilt for being a monster who kills anyone close to him. Guilt for killing his mother in that way. He would have never been able to escape his resentment towards himself and towards Yuki. He would have stuck in the mentality that the Sohma's desired for him. Without getting to see the outside world. Without learning martial arts. Without meeting Kyoko. Without meeting Tohru. Forever stuck in that cage for however long he would be breathing. Never getting to know what life or future are. Without him he would have never known what a life is. None of this would have been possible.</p><p>He wants to say so much right now but he can't get the words out. They are stuck in his throat. So he settles with the only thing he can get out now.</p><p>" Thank you, Shisho! Thank you, for giving me all of this. You will forever be my father. The person who I look up to!" He says as he continues to weep.</p><p>Tohru also starts to cry from seeing how vulnerable Kyo now is.</p><p>The only thing Kazuma can do in response is hug him tighter. " Thank you, Kyo. Now both of you need to move now. You don't have much time left." After a bit of pondering he says. " I believe in you. Don't lose the future you have taken a hold of. I wish both of you the best. Live to the fullest."</p><p>After they seperate the couple weakly head towards their luggage and start to head forward.</p><p>" Ah, I almost forgot. Kyo, make sure to help out sometimes when you get back. I'm eager to see how much you will have grown when the time comes. And I'm sure Kunimitsu would appreciate the extra help." He says with a warm smile.</p><p>" Of course. You can work me to the bones when we get back." Kyo says with a smile finally appearing on his tearstained face. Of course. They will come back. He is sure of that much.</p><p>The couple head towards the stair case as the Sohmas and the rest of their friends continue to shower them with goodbyes. They hold hands throughout the entire walk. They will live and they will be happy. They owe all of these people who love them at least that much.</p><p>Once they enter the train and finally get to sit down after putting their luggage away they stay still for a while. Exhausted from the emotions. Kyo just sits quietly as Tohru's head rests on his shoulder. Their hands clasped together.</p><p>" So, you ready for all of this." Kyo says after a while, finally recovered from his exhaustion.</p><p>" Yes." She smiles warmly. " Oh right Shisho-san gave me this book yesterday and he asked me to open it when we were finally in the train together." She says as she pulls it out from one of the bags. Kyo looks puzzled as to what Shisho gave her in his absence. He looks in horror as he sees the contents and realizes what this is. Tohru on the other hand squeals in excitement. It's a photo album. All of it are pictures of Kyo when he was younger. So he wanted them to open in during the train ride so that Kyo couldn't escape, huh. </p><p>" Kyo-kun you look so adorable in all of these!" She says turning to him. </p><p>" Did he really need to embarass me like this." He sighs.</p><p>" Oh, the grumpy way you pout in all of these so precious.!" She says ignoring his discomfort.</p><p>" That's because I never liked to be photographed. It feels so uncomfortable. I still don't undertstand the value of photos!" He shouts out.</p><p>" That's such a shame. Is this why there are so few of these photos here. Kyo-kun can you please explain each one?" She says with pleasing eyes. He gulps. Of course he can't say no when she looks like this. No matter how much he hates this.</p><p>" Fine. Alright so- wait a second I don't remember this one... Did he also take pictures of me in secret?!" He shouts in disbelief.</p><p>" I will make sure to thank Shishou-san for this gift once we get back!" She says in delight. She is stuck in her fascination with the pictures. To the point that she doesn't register Kyo's rage.</p><p>" I will make sure to challenge him to a fight once we get back!" He shouts as a declaration.</p><p>The rest of the train ride is filled with Kyo reluctantly showing Tohru pictures of his youth while he curses Kazuma under his breath. And although he felt like dying during this train ride he still considers even this a precious memory that he and Tohru will share from now one. Tohru will certainly remember every single picture to Kyo's chagrin. Especially the embarassing ones. And now on this chaotic train ride they are heading to their new home. To their new future together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>